


Infinity's Stones

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Supernatural/Marvel Crossovers [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Portals, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Infinity is the human gauntlet, the perfect host for each of the Infinity Stones. But she doesn't know it.What happens when Thanos comes for her, for this version of her. What happens when she is forced to flee with her family through a portal into a new world. A world when she has already lived, and loved, and died.





	1. Infinity

With the threat of Thanos and the Infinity Stones looming God and the Cosmic Entity came together to create a weapon more powerful then the Mad Titan. An Infinity Gauntlet made flesh.

There are at least three versions of Infinity knocking around:

1\. Infinity Clarissa Shurley (Supernatural World)

2\. Infinity Clarissa Stark (Avengers World) - Deceased

3\. Infinity Clarissa Singer (Apocalypse World)

**Supernatural World:**

**Birth Name** : Infinity Clarissa Shurley

 **Used Name:** Finn Clarissa Shurley

 **Nickname:** Special Princess (Chuck) Princess (Lucifer) Kiddo (Dean) Mrs. Moose (Crowley)

**DOB:** 1975

 **Biological Age:** 48

 **Physical Age:** 25

 **Cast** : Katherine McNamara

**Family:**

Chuck/God – Father/Co-Creator

Veronica Shurley - Incubator/Mother †

Cosmic Entity – Co-Creator

Dean Winchester – Best Friend (Dean and Infinity got off to a rocky start, given that he first assumed her a witch, and they'd been through the power thing before with Sam and it hadn't exactly worked out. But it didn't take long for him to be won over, when Infinity kept baking him pies)

Sam Winchester – Lover (Sam and Infinity hit it off straight away after her rescue. And it didn't take them long to form a relationship. She's stuck by him through a lot of things)

**Bio:**

God, disguised as Chuck Shirley, persuaded his 'wife' Veronica that they should have a baby. Between God and the Cosmic Entity, they created a baby that would grow into one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. Veronica unfortunately died giving birth to the baby girl that 'Chuck' named Infinity. With the birth of Infinity the physical gauntlet became obsolete and non-functioning. (It will hold the stones, but it cannot control them) Infinity was raised as Chuck's (God's) daughter, and he actually came to greatly care and love her as if she is his daughter. She met Sam and Dean when she was kidnapped by Crowley and Chuck asked for their help. She has no idea about Chuck's real identity, or the circumstances surrounding her birth.

**Personality:**

Infinity is upbeat, cheerful, and witty. Although she seems jumpy, Infinity is hard to seriously rattle, and takes the supernatural developments in her life much better than an average human would.

She is spirited, eccentric, and kind. Infinity has always been thought of as a bit odd because she always seems lost in her powers. Infinity doesn't care what the others think of her, though – she's happy as long as there is the prospect of adventure and a good book nearby.

She is intelligent, compassionate, resourceful, and strong.

Infinity can be very protective of those she cares for, and when they are hurt her powers become second nature to her and she does not hesitate to enact vengeance and revenge.

** Avenger World: **

**Birth Name:** Infinity Clarissa

 **Used Name:** Finn Clarissa Stark

 **Nickname:** Princess (Howard) Kiddo (Bucky) Queen (Loki0

**DOB:** 1975

 **Biological Age:** 48

 **Physical Age:** 25

 **Status:** Deceased

**Family:**

Chuck/God – Father/Co-Creator

Veronica Shurley - Incubator/Mother †

Cosmic Entity – Co-Creator

Howard Stark – Adoptive Father

Maria Stark – Adoptive Mother

Tony Stark – Adoptive Older Brother

Loki – Lover (He initially was sent to retrieve her for Thanos, but after she managed to undo the mess of his mind he came to actually like the girl, to love her, his path changed this day) (Loki was seriously injured the day Thanos came to Earth to claim Infinity, the moment she killed herself, was also the moment she saved Loki and Bucky, who were both loosing a fight with Thanos. Loki witnessed Infinity's death he became distant from everyone else, opting to lock himself away in his apartment, claiming he's not getting close to anyone ever again, though he and Bucky have bonded over their loss. Loki also became rather....a bit darker, snappy, drinking, likes to throw his daggers at the wall. Thor, Wanda and Bucky are the only ones brave enough to approach him now)

Bucky Barnes – Best Friend (Bucky was there with Loki to witness Infinity's sacrifice, and he was just as affected. He lost his best friend that day. He started drinking, grunting more, his Winter Soldier episodes returned, the only person capable of talking him down now is Loki)

**Bio:**

In 1975 a small baby was left on the Stark doorstop with a letter telling the family to look after Baby Infinity Clarissa. Maria instantly fell in love with the girl, always wanting a daughter, and even their son Tony took to the girl.

Infinity was raised a Stark, in all but blood, in fact it wasn't until her parents death that she learnt she was not a Stark.

She first met Loki when he invaded Earth to get his hands on the Tesseract, when he was apprehended, and the portal closed, they had Infinity get into his head.

When Thanos came to Earth in search of her, Infinity felt the only way to protect the Avengers, her family, her friends, the world, was to make sure Thanos could not get his hands on her.

She used the Infinity Blade to kill herself.

**Personality:**

Infinity is upbeat, cheerful, and witty. Although she seems jumpy, Infinity is hard to seriously rattle, and takes the supernatural developments in her life much better than an average human would. She is spirited, eccentric, and kind. Infinity has always been thought of as a bit odd because she always seems lost in her powers. Infinity doesn't care what the others think of her, though – she's happy as long as there is the prospect of adventure and a good book nearby. She is intelligent, compassionate, resourceful, and strong. Infinity can be very protective of those she cares for, and when they are hurt her powers become second nature to her and she does not hesitate to enact vengeance and revenge.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Infinity was born with an abilities that represent the Infinity Stones she is meant to house. Whilst powerful, she is not as powerful as she could be. Each of her abilities is just a peek at her true potential. A lot of her powers are tactile in nature, meaning she has to be touching to use them, this is applicable to all except Portal Creation and Telekinesis.

With each power, her eyes glow the respective stone colour. E.G. when using her reality perception her eyes glow red, when using her portals her eyes glow blue, etc, etc.

** Reality/Red: **

**Reality Perception** \- She can perceive reality, allowing her to sense the whole truth no matter how it is hidden. If she is questioning someone, she will automatically know if target is lying and sense the truth. She cannot be fooled by tricksters or reality warpers who try to deceive her.

**Time/Green:**

**Time Manipulation** – She can manipulate time, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. Unfortunately due to the limitations of her powers, this only works on herself, and only for a limited amount of time. No matter when she travels, within 8 hours she is snapped back to the time she travelled from. Over use of this ability, travelling too far in either direction, leads to major strain and can result in unconsciousness, nose bleeds and headaches.

** Space/Blue: **

**Portal Creation** \- Infinity can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. This is done in a very neat manner, manifesting in a blue portal. She projects these portals onto a flat surface, wall, a door, floor. Offensively, Infinity can create vortexes to suck in objects.

** Soul/Orange: **

**Death Sense** \- Infinity can sense the coming of death, determining when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location.

This expands into:

- **Retrocognition (death only)** \- By touching the dead, she can 'see' the event it's self, she finds this rather disturbing and emotionally draining.

- **Clairvoyance (death only)** \- Infinity can gain a direct visual information regarding death about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than Infinity's physical sight and allows her to act when Infinity are unable to use their eyes.Infinity can project herself into the spiritual world.

\- **Precognition (death only)** – Infinity has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. (This ability along with her time travel one, means Infinity could prevent certain events from happening, but in doing so, alters the future, so most of the time she just waits for the event and then alters it as it happened)

** Mind/Yellow: **

**Telepathy** \- Infinity can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Infinity has a wide array of telepathic powers.

These include:

- **Telepathic Communication:** She is able to telepathically communicate with others.

- **Mind Control:** She is able to manipulate the minds of others to get her to do what she wants her to do.

- **Mental Sedation:** She can make others fall asleep simply by touching them

- **Mental Link:** She has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. (This is her only telepathic power that works without touch)

- **Mnemokinesis:** She can manipulate the memories individuals. She can erase, restore, or even implant false memories into a person's mind.

- **Memory Implantation:** She can make people believe what she wants her to believe.

- **Mental Healing:** Infinity is able to restore memories.

- **Mental Amnesia:** She has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people.

- **Memory Restoration:** Along with erasing memories, Infinity has the ability to restore a person's memories as well.

- **Psionic Blasts:** Infinity is able to cause lethal, excruciating pain with her mind.

- **Psionic Resistance:** Infinity is resistant to other people's telepath, she can resist psychic attacks from others and protect her allies.

** Power/Purple: **

**Telekinesis** \- Infinity has the ability to levitate, move, immobilize, and manipulate objects with her mind. Fury once stated that Infinity's powers may have no limits. When unleashing the full extent of her powers, Infinity's powers manifest in a purple mist.

This includes:

\- **Molecular Control:** At a full extent of her power she can manipulate matter at a molecular level at will, with the exception of vibranium, or anything encased or bonded with vibranium

\- **Biokinesis:** At the full extent of her power she can also alter the formation of living creatures at a molecular level, with the exception of vibranium, or anything encased or bonded with vibranium.

- **Disintegration** : Infinity can telekinetically rip apart a being's molecules, destroying her, in moments of rage and lack control she can disintegrate any kind of matter with the exception of vibranium, or anything encased or bonded with vibranium.

- **Energy Manipulation:** Infinity can manipulate and absorb any kind of energy. She can redirect energy and control it.

- **Telekinetic Blast** : Infinity can project waves of telekinetic energy to impulse, hit and destroy many objects or people.

- **Telekinetic Flight:** Infinity can fly using her telekinesis by levitating herself.

- **Force Field Generation:** Infinity can generate an extremely durable, purple-hued energy shield around herself and whoever she wants.

** Other **

**Regenerative Healing Factor:** Infinity has advanced healing powers to counter the damage the Infinity Stones will cause her, the near-instantaneous recuperative power to mend wounds and regenerate lost anatomy.

 **Immortality:** Infinity's healing powers keep her from ageing beyond her prime or allow her to be forever young. (This would be null and void if she was cured by God, and made human – it can be done, and Chuck knows it)

** Abilities: **

**Artistic Skill** \- Infinity is a very talented artist, she usually draws out her death visions, so though she is a good artist her sketches some times come off as disturbed and dark.

 **Hand to Hand combat** \- Infinity has been trained by Dean and Sam to defend herself. Though for the most part her abilities should protect her from ever needing this, both brothers taught her just in case

 **Limited Cosmic Awareness** \- Infinity has a certain degree of knowledge and awareness of the Universe.

 **Cooking Skill** \- Infinity is an above average chef.

 **Multilingualism** – Infinity is fluent in Latin, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, English, French, German, Italian, and various other languages.

 **Gifted Intellect** \- Infinity's intellect is not as high as Tony Stark's but it puts her on par with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations.

 **Mythology/Supernatural Knowledge** – Depending on the world, this knowledge varies, Infinity Stark was more gifted with Mythology thanks to her relationship with Loki, but Infinity Shurley and Singer will be more knowledgeable with Supernatural aspects.

 **Weapons training** -Infinity Stark was a skilled knife fighter, having been taught by Loki, Infinity Shurley was taught by Sam and Dean to shoot, Infinity Singer has been trained in all areas.

 **Survival Skills** – Infinity Stark and Shurley both have some skill in this area, but it is Infinity Singer who excels at this, living in the Apocalypse World.

** Weaknesses: **

**Distraction** \- Deny Infinity concentration when using her powers may render her ineffective.

 **Emotions** \- Infinity's powers are also linked to her emotions, as long as she remain calm and composed, so do her powers, anger, stress, upset, pleasure can cause them to become unpredictable.

 **Overexertion** \- The excessive use of her powers can lead to headaches, disorientation, nose bleeds and unconsciousness.

 **Infinity Blade** \- Created by God to kill Infinity if she became uncontrollable, or if she fell into the wrong hands. (Only one exists – currently in the Avenger world – this was used by their Infinity to kill herself)

**Birth marks:**

Full Back, feathered, wings, with representing Infinity Stone colours – All Versions

Left hand, compass and feathers – All Versions

Anti Possession Tattoo – Infinity Shurley and Infinity Singer

Loki in Runic – Infinity Stark

Small heart on right middle finger – Infinity Stark and Infinity Singer

**Jewellery:**

Six Infinity rings – each one a representing colours. Worn on the index, fore and middle finger on each hand. - All Versions

A dual black claw necklace – All versions.

Viking Silver Cuff – Infinity Stark (From Loki)

Infinity's rope bangles. - Infinity Singer (From Bobby)

Infinite Love Bracelet – Infinity Shurley (From Sam)

**Pairing:** Sam Winchester and Loki


	2. Chapter One

8 long years. That's how long Finn's known the Winchesters. 8 years of angels and demons and vampires and ghosts and family drama. They'd met after an unfortunate incident lead to her being kidnapped by demons, at the command of Lucifer, Sam and Dean Winchester had been the two men her father had turned to to rescue her, and she'd instantly been drawn to Sam, the taller of the two, there was just something about him. But it would be another 2 and a bit years before he'd do anything about it, a fake marriage later and he was admitting that he was crazy about her. Now it's been 6 years she and Sam Winchester have been 'together', and though they've had their ups and downs they wouldn't change it, still crazy about each other, and crazy is usually the word used to describe how they make the other feel, and some days, only some, it's not a good thing.

“Finn!” Sam's voice permeates her subconscious. “Finn, baby, come on....wake up” fingers brush across her cheek, warm and begging, pleading with her to wake. His hand moves to her neck, she groans as he pulls her up to a seated position, gently checking her over for an injury.

“Finn” he whispers, relief lacing his words, she opens her eyes to look at him, Sam. Her beautiful, loving, Sam. Floppy hair and all, and she instantly feels a weight lifted from her chest.

“Sam” she breaths softly. “What happened?” he takes her hand and kisses the back of it, relieved, he clings to it. “Are you okay?” she asks him noting the bruises on his face. He nods.

“Yeah” he assures her. She looks around the impala, flickers of memory hitting her. Black. Everything was black. And......

“Dean?” she asks looking to Sam, he nods.

“Yeah, we'll find him” Sam assures her, she groans shifting a little, her head pounding. Sam climbs out of the impala first, opening the back door to help her out, keeping his hand near her, just in case. “Can you feel him?” he asks. She takes a breath as her irises turn yellow. She searches for Dean. Testing the link between her mind and his. She turns her head slightly.

“That way” she points away from their location her eyes returning to normal. That bond, the mental link, it's something that subconsciously started between her and Dean, once their friendship blossomed she started being able to feel where he was, then Sam's link came next, stronger then Dean's but always there. It means she can find them when they run off trying to be martyrs. It's the only telepathy power she has that works without physical contact, unlike the rest of them.

…..........

Finn looks around as they find themselves in a field of flowers, she can feel Dean, he's close, his mind like a beacon. She snaps her head around and spots him, laying in the grass, she moves towards him. Sam follows her.

“Hey!” Sam crouches and checks on his brother. “Hey!” Dean wakes, groans, looking up at Sam and Finn. Sam helps Dean stand, Dean looking over his brother and his best friend, making sure they're both okay. “You okay?” Sam asks Dean who nods.

“Yeah” Dean answers. “Where's the car?” Dean asks them, Sam and Finn share a confused look. Sam looks to Dean.

“I-i-it's . . . About a mile that way” Sam points the way he and Finn had come.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Seriously? The darkness hit. You disappeared. Do you remember none of this?” Finn asks him touching his arm, Dean thinks back to the Darkness hitting, Finn's eyes shift yellow as she watches through Dean. When he pulls back out of his memory, Finn looks to Sam. “She saved him” she states softly, Dean nods in agreement.

“What? Who?” Sam asks.

“The Darkness” Dean answers, Sam looks to Finn who looks worried.

…...............

Dean, Sam and Finn walk back towards the Impala, Sam holds onto Finn's hand, fingers laced tightly, anchoring him, he finds it easier to think when he's touching her, which sounds weird but he swears it's not.

“Wait a second. What do you mean, she saved him?” Sam asks looking between the two of them. 

“You were there. When the storm hit, everything went dark” Dean answers.

“Yeah, but you just disappeared from the car” Sam argues.

“I don't even remember that” Dean admits looking to Finn who shrugs.

“Well, I don't remember some woman pulling you out” Sam counters.

“Well, what do you want me to say, okay? I was in the car, and then I wasn't in the car. I was in the field, and she was there” Dean tells them.

“And she told you she was the darkness?” Sam asks.

“No. She was wearing a nametag. What do you think?” Dean shoots Sam a look and then sighs. “She thanked me”

“For what?” Sam asks.

“Setting her free”

“You didn't set her free. I set her free” Sam argues.

“Does it matter? I mean, yeah, you said the spell, but I had the Mark, so lock and key”

“So, what, now she feels indebted to you or something?” Finn asks him.

“I don't know. She's a Darkness. Does she feel anything?” Dean counter asks.

“And that's all she said? Thanks?” Sam asks a little sceptical.

“Yeah. She was weird. But she had this energy about her, this -- this focus. But, yeah, not a talker” Dean tells them.

“So we know jack” Sam points out with a sigh pulling Finn closer as they reach the impala.

“Well, we know what she looks like, and we know that she's evil” Dean tells them both. “The question is, what does she know? I mean, she's been locked away since the beginning of time. Does she even know what a cheeseburger is? All I know is that we set her free, and we're gonna put her back in, no matter what it takes” Dean gets in the car, which is still stuck down in the pothole. “What the . . . Just gonna let me get in the car?” he asks the two of them, Finn smirks a little.

“You were on a roll” she offers, Dean flicks her forehead fondly as she chuckles.

............

It's quiet on the road as Dean drives, Finn sitting between him and Sam, Sam's arm wrapped around her shoulders and fingers stroking her arm. She curls up into his side, he kisses her head. The car slows as Dean pulls up to a gruesome scene ahead of them, cars have crashed, there are bodies in the road. The three of them share a look as Dean stops the car. Sam squeezes Finn's knee.

“Stay in the car” he warns, she nods a little. Sam and Dean climb out of the car, Finn shifts slightly in her seat leaning closer to look out the window. Watching the two men who happen to mean the world to her investigate, guns held defensively. Dean leans closer to Sam.

“What the hell happened here?” Dean asks. They both spin hearing something behind them.

“Hello?” Sam asks, Dean shoots him a look. They both approach the noise to find a creepy guy.

“Oh, that's not a happy sight” They step closer, Finn knocks on the car window.

“We've been through this, guys” she warns. “Every creepy horror movie we've ever watched starts this way....you're about to get eaten” she warns, Sam smirks a little amused. Dean snorts. But they both ignore her. Finn locks the car from inside, Sam shoots her a look, she gives him one back. She is not about to get eaten because her boyfriend is an idiot.

“Hey, easy, buddy. Just stay cool till we figure out what's going here, okay?” Dean asks the creepy guy, who stands and starts to approach them.

“Told you so!” Finn yells at them.

“Kind of narrowing my options here” Dean tells the creepy guy, he and Sam raise their guns.

“We don't even know what he is” Sam argues. A deputy shoots the creepy guy from behind and points her weapon at Sam and Dean as the creepy guy dies.

“Weapons on the ground. Slow” She orders, Finn ducks down out of view, hiding on the seats.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, officer” Dean states, Sam and Dean drop their guns. “We're FBI, okay? We got badges” the Deputy, Jenna, pumps her shotgun.

“Don't. Show me some skin” Sam and Dean look confused.

“Huh?”

“What?”

“Both of you”

“Is this, like, a Magic Mike moment?” Dean asks.

“Your throats!” Jenna snaps.

“Oh, you think we're -- we're . . . Look, we don't even know what these are” Sam tells her.

“I need to know you're not one of 'em”

“One of what?” Dean asks.

“Let's go!”

“Okay, all right, look. Huh? See?” Sam and Dean pull down their shirts to show they're not marked like the other creepy and dead people.

“Good. Let's see those Ids” Jenna snaps.

“Yeah, whoa. All right, take -- take it easy, okay?” Dean asks as he and Sam hand over their FBI badges. Dean gestures to a wound on the deputy's side. “Bad guys?”

“Rebar. I sought cover. I fell” She answers.

“Okay. Why don't you tell us what happened here?” Dean asks her, Sam glances back to the impala. Finn is out of sight, he relaxes a little.

“911 reported a family in distress” Jenna answers. “I arrived to find several hostiles attacking said family. Oh, God, it was horrible”

“How long you been on the job, deputy?” Dean asks.

“Uh . . . Okay, three weeks”

“Okay, ah. I'm Dean. This is Sam” Dean then points back at the impala, Finn raises her head. “That's Finn” he offers, Finn waves a little. Dean turns back to Jenna. “Just breathe. Okay? Speak plain. What happened?”

“They killed them all”

“Who?” Sam asks.

“Road crew. It was -- they were like rabid dogs. I fired off a warning, but they didn't stop. They...." 

“You killed all these?” Dean asks impressed.

“I knew some of the boys, but they didn't look -- something was wrong. They were . . .”

“They're not human” Sam points out.

“Hey, look, I can stitch that up, but, uh, it's gonna be ugly. You got a hospital around here?” Dean asks.

“Up the road” Jenna answers.

“All right. Here we go” Dean nods to the Impala. The three of them head towards the car. Sam climbs in first as Dean holds open the back door for Jenna, Dean then climbs in the front, Finn gives Jenna a small smile before looking to Sam who takes her hand in his.

“I warned you both” she points out. “I told you, you're gonna get eaten” Dean nudges her with a small smile. Sam kisses her hand. “You know I am actually psychic right?” she asks them. “You'd think you'd listen” she mumbles warmly looking up at Sam who smirks down at her.

….....................

The impala pulls up the hospital, which does not look encouraging, it's abandoned. They get out of the car to look around, Sam hovering protectively close to Finn, she doesn't mind, she's not a strong a fighter as them and whilst she has powers things can still go wrong. He takes her hand and gives her a reassuring smile. They enter the hospital.

“Well, this is encouraging” Dean comments, he then gestures to Jenna. “Wait here” Dean, Sam and Finn walk ahead a little.

“So, what are you thinking?” Sam asks his brother.

“I don't really know what to think. And I don't know what to expect either, so I'm just gonna chuck it all in”

“This is the darkness, right?” Finn asks, Sam nods.

“It's got to be” he answers stroking her back.

“ So, what, she shows up and everybody goes 28 Days Later? We didn't” Dean points out.

“Yeah, but me and Finn were in the car, and you were -- she protected you. So, I mean maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was the smoke, and anybody who was outside, like the road crew, they were exposed. I mean, you saw that. That wasn't human” Sam explains.

“So, what? The smoke mutated 'em?” Dean asks. “Sure, why not? Just a couple hours ago, I killed Death. I'm pretty much open for anything. But mutated into what? All right, you know what, one thing at a time” Dean motions to Jenna. “Let's just get her some help and then we'll deal with whatever comes next” they move back to Jenna.

“I got to call this in” Jenna tells them, referring to the destruction and bodies all over the hospital.

“No, bad idea. More people, more bodies. We'll deal with this” Dean argues.

“You know what, Dean” Sam starts. “I'm gonna take a look around with Finn” he nods to Jenna. “You sew her up” Sam walks off with Finn. Dean turns to Jenna.

“All right. You know this place?” Dean asks her. Jenna motions ahead.

“This way”

“Okay” They walk away.

…............


	3. Chapter Two

Sam and Finn walk down a hallway and finds a one of the road crew trying to break its way into a supply closet. Sam grabs Finn and pulls her under the nurses station to hide, he holds her close to him. The infected road crew worker approaches where they are hiding, but then a baby cries and it goes back to pounding on the closet. They both stay there, Sam's breath on her ear as she clutches to his arm around her chest. Waiting. Both listening. They hear a large crash. Finn creeps closer to the edge of the desk, crawling on her hands and knees, she peeks around the corner, the road crew monster has collapsed and died. She stands and motions for Sam who joins her, taking her hand he leads the way. Sam knocks on the door of the closet the infected road crew worker had been trying to get in.

“Hello? Hello?” Sam asks.

“Is he dead?” A voice in the closet asks.

“Yeah, um . . . Yeah, he's dead. It's okay to come out. I'm, uh, FBI. Here. I'm gonna slide my badge under the door, okay?” Sam slides his FBI id under the door and they wait, Finn glancing around. The door opens and a man with an infant comes into the hallway.

“Help us, please” Finn and Sam share a look.

…...............

Finn stands in the exam room with Dean, Sam, Jenna, and the man with the baby, Mike.

“The doc said it was gonna be a tough birth, but Janie . . . she stepped up” Mike explains. “The twister hit, the power went out. She just kept on going. No drugs. Just pushed out this little dewdrop like she was nothing. Then Janie started bleeding. They tried, but . . . You'd think they'd know how to stop something like that”

“I'm so sorry, Mike” Jenna offers.

“You think you could tell us what happened here?” Dean asks.

“I went outside, after . . . t’collect myself. A truckload of 'em pulled up”

“The road crew?” Finn asks him.

“They didn't say nothing. They just went off, attacking folks like they were possessed. I tore back inside to get this little one. I found that supply closet, and you know, been there since. I could hear them, though. Tearing through the halls. Doctors, nurses -- they didn't care”

“You said the road crew went nuts. Did any of them come after you?” Finn asks stepping closer to Mike.

“Yeah, a few of them”

“Did they cut you or bleed on you?” Finn counter asks.

“They did”

“I don't understand. What are you saying?” Jenna asks.

“Saying that whatever this is, it might be transmittable” Sam answers.

“What? We don't even know what this is. Now you're saying it can be passed on?” Jenna asks.

“They're right. I can feel it. Inside. Something's happening” Mike admits.

“How long has it been since you were attacked?” Finn asks him.

“Three, four hours. The real question is, how long till I become like them?” he asks them.

…........

A little later, Dean stands with his arms folded over his chest.

“Well, you know where I stand” Dean tells them.

“No, you're not . . . You can't be serious. And if he goes out there, they'll kill him” Jenna argues.

“So, we just wait around for him to kill us? Oh, yeah, that's -- that's a plan” Dean argues back, Finn bites her lip thinking.

“Or we just wait for him to die. There was a -- whatever you want to call it -- a "rabid" attacking the closet door, and he just died. These things have a shelf life” Sam adds in his two cents.

“I can't believe what I'm hearing here” Dean tells Sam.

“No, he's right. We lock him up, we find a cure. This is a hospital” Jenna offers.

“Yeah, well, call it a hunch, but I don't think you're gonna find this in the medical books” Dean counters.

“I didn't open up that closet door to find a cure” Mike assures them.

“Look, Mike, I'm sorry, but this is untenable” Dean offers.

“I know. That's why I thought maybe we could make a deal. I'll go find somewhere quiet and lay low until this is over. And you save my baby girl”

“Yeah. You've got yourself a deal”

“No” Finn argues stepping forward. “I can fix this”

“Finn?” Sam asks.

“Three or four hours” she answers. “That's nothing....” she turns to Sam. “I know it's been a while and it didn't exactly go to plan last time...but I can do this” Sam and Dean share a look.

“It's a chance” Sam offers and then looks to Finn. “Are you sure?” he asks. She nods.

“Yeah, I'll be fine” she assures him. “I'll go back four hours....”

“Go back?” Jenna asks. “What's she talking about?”

“Finn, she has some unique...gifts” Dean explains. “She's gonna go back in time and stop you from getting infected” he explains to Mike.

“I'm gonna try” Finn corrects. “Anyway..” she adds softly. “Shooting them works, right?” she asks pulling Sam's gun from the back of his jeans.

“You're not exactly the best shot” Sam reminds her.

“So?” she asks. “They're slow and if it doesn't work.....then I'll just mind explode them” she offers. “That should work too” Dean nods a little impressed he looks to Sam, who's concerned.

“She'll be fine” Dean assures Sam quietly. “It's Finn” Sam nods a little.

“What room number?” Finn asks Mike.

“Maternity 7” Mike answers. She nods and looks to Sam and Dean. She tucks the gun into her own trousers and bites her lip.

“You can do this” Dean offers. “You went back to the wild west you can manage four hours” he tries to reassure her, but she's not tried this since she excessively tried to save Bobby. A lot of time travel in the space of a few hours that ended up draining her, both powers and emotions. Finn closes her eyes and takes a breath before opening them again, her irises glow green, she holds up her hand and watches as she starts to disappear, fading in a green mist, she looks to Sam who looks worried, he always does when she does this, she offers him a wink before she vanishes.

….............

4 Hours Earlier: In a puff of green smoke Infinity appears in the, thankfully empty, exam room. She takes a breath and looks over herself, making sure she's all there, she nods and leaves the room.

...........

Finn sits outside Mike and Janie's maternity room waiting, so far everything is quiet. She rests her head back and raises her watch above her so she can see the stopwatch. One hour in. she's been here an hour, which mean....she has 4 more before she snaps back into place, she's pretty sure thought that everything is about to begin. And it does. Hearing a crash outside the hospital Finn stands from her post and walks towards the large window at the end of the hall. The road crew are already here, pulled up outside and attacking, Finn takes a breath and nods. Only to turn seeing the infected coming up the stairs and running towards the maternity rooms.

“Oh come on” Finn complains. “This is the first floor you go to?” she asks and runs towards them, pulls the gun from her belt as Mike and baby appear from their maternity room. Finn rushes towards Finn. “Come with me if you want to live” Finn tells Mike, she's always wanted to use that line. He looks from the infected heading towards them and to Finn, he clutches his baby to his chest. “Come on” Mike nods and follows Finn away from the infected, she turns and shoots a few of them, but to be fair Sam was right, she isn't the best shot, but she gets a good few hits in before running after Mike.

…...........

Almost an hour later, and they find themselves being chased down again, those infected running after them. And Finn is out of bullets.

“Wait, wait, wait” Mike stops them. “We can't keep running” he argues. “You need time” he mumbles. “Okay, I'll buy you some” he turns to her. “I'll buy you the time”

“I'm supposed to be saving you” Finn argues as Mike hands the baby to her. “I'm here to save you” she reminds him.

“Without time, all of us will die” he argues.

“Then I'll buy the time” she counter argues holding the baby back to him. He shakes his head.

“If this is meant to happen, it's going to happen” he argues. “Look after her” he touches the girls head.

“Of course” Finn whispers.

“Amara” he tells her, Finn frowns. “Her name is Amara” he gives Finn a small smile and then she is watching him run off down the hall. She looks down at the baby.

“Okay, Amara, just you and me” she comments and then heads down the corridor looking for somewhere to hide. “Oh you've got to be kidding me” Finn complains looking at the same supply closet she and Sam are supposed to find Mike in in about two hours. She closes her eyes and then nods to herself. It's going to work. It has to work. She hurries forward and opens the closet door before entering it, closing the door behind her. She looks to the shelves and swipes her hand through the air as he eyes turn purple, the shelves all fall in front of the door and she backs up into the wall holding onto the baby. “We're going to be okay” she assures the baby as she slides down the wall.

….............

Almost two hours later; Sam and Finn walk down a hallway and finds a one of the road crew trying to break its way into a supply closet. Sam grabs Finn and pulls her under the nurses station to hide, he holds her close to him. The infected road crew worker approaches where they are hiding, but then a baby cries and it goes back to pounding on the closet. They both stay there, Sam's breath on her ear as she clutches to his arm around her chest. Waiting. Both listening. They hear a large crash. Finn creeps closer to the edge of the desk, crawling on her hands and knees, she peeks around the corner, the road crew monster has collapsed and died. She stands and motions for Sam who joins her, taking her hand he leads the way. Sam knocks on the door of the closet the infected road crew worker had been trying to get in.

“Hello? Hello?” Sam asks.

“Is he dead?” A voice in the closet asks.

“Yeah, um . . . Yeah, he's dead. It's okay to come out. I'm, uh, FBI. Here. I'm gonna slide my badge under the door, okay?” Sam slides his FBI id under the door and they wait, Finn glancing around. The door opens and 'Finn' with an infant comes into the hallway. Sam and Finn stare a little.

“It's a really long story” she tells them handing the baby to Sam before turning to Finn. 'Finn' shrugs and touches Finn's forehead, snapping back into her past body. Finn gasps, her eyes green a moment before returning to normal, she looks to Sam who raises an eyebrow.

“Time travel” she offers. “She was...future and past me” she offers. Sam frowns deeper. “Future me travelled into the past....ended up here” she touches her chest a little. “So weird” she comments.

“You're telling me” Sam mumbles looking down at the baby.

“Here” Finn holds out her hands for the baby. “I promised to look after her” she tells Sam. “Other me...promised” Sam hands the baby to Finn who smiles down at her softly, Sam smiles watching the two of them together.

….............

In the exam room, New Present: Dean is staring at Finn with baby Amara. She nods at him after explaining everything.

“I still can't get used to it” Dean mumbles staring at Finn who shrugs.

“Me neither” she admits. “And I do it” Sam rubs her shoulder softly.

“All right, let's gear up” Dean tells them.

“That might be tricky” Sam looks out the window and sees another car of rabids pull up. Dean turns to Finn, she nods.

“I can portal” she offers. “Just give me some time to recover from the time travel”

“And how long is that?” Dean asks her.

“Half an hour” she answers, Dean nods a little, Dean’s phone rings, he glances to the id and then answers it.

“Where the hell are you, Cas?”

“I'm...I'm okay” Castiel answers.

“You don't sound okay”

“Dean, I am fine. Besides, what I have, you can't help me, Infinity can't help me”

“What do you mean, what you have?” Dean asks.

“Just please tell Sam -- Rowena escaped with the Book of the Damned and the codex” Castiel argues.

“Okay, forget Rowena. Where are you?” Dean asks.

“Now, you tell me -- the Mark . . .”

“Oh, really? You're worried about me after everything that I’ve...”

“Dean, is it gone?”

“Yes. I'm good. I mean, I'm not great”

“Makes two of us” Dean puts Cas on speakerphone. “This is good news”

“Hey, Cas” Sam greets.

“Sam” Castiel greets back. “And I am guessing Infinity”

“Hey” Finn greets.

“Okay, your turn. Talk to us about the darkness” Dean tells Castiel.

“Why would I talk about the darkness?” Castiel asks.

“Because it's free” Finn answers.

“No, that can't be”

“Removing the Mark opened some kind of lock. Dean saw her” Sam explains.

“The darkness is a woman?” Castiel asks.

“Well, that's what we're asking you. We were hoping you could tell us what kind of defcon screwed we are” Dean counters, there is a pause and Castiel doesn't answer. “Cas?”

“Sam, Dean, Infinity . . . Goodbye. It may be some time before we see one another again.

“Wait, Cas. Cas!” Dean argues, Jenna is giving them all a look.

“FBI, my ass” she tells him.

….............

Later: Finn sits meditating on the floor trying to gather her strength for a portal, Jenna is soothing Amara. Dean and Sam linger waiting for Finn. Infected start hammering against the door, Dean and Sam look to Finn who opens her eyes.

“We're out of time” Sam tells her, she stands.

“I'm not ready” she argues. “I could....get this wrong. We've seen it happen before....okay, I don't want to cut us in half”

“We don't want that either, Kiddo, but we don't have a choice” Dean tells her. She nods a little. The door slams open and Sam and Dean hurry to lean against it stopping the infected for getting in. “Too late” Dean snaps.

“We need a distraction” Sam argues.

“I think it's a little late for that” Dean counters, he looks to Sam who gives him a look back. “No way” Dean argues.

“What?” Finn asks worried. Sam looks to her. And she knows that look. “No” she snaps. “No way...”

“Just open a portal into the corridor...” he tells her. “Then get Jenna and the baby to the car....” she stares at him. “Finn...” he whispers softly. She closes her eyes and then nods.

“Okay” she whispers.

“What?” Dean argues. “I was counting on you to argue” he offer.

“We don't have that luxury now, Deano” She counters.

“You do what you have to do” Sam tells Dean. “But you've got to let me do what I do, too” Dean closes his eyes and nods.

“Alright, switch with Finn” He offers, Finn moves to the door and takes Sam's place. She takes a breath and holds out her hand towards the wall opposite her, her eyes start to glow blue and a swirling portal opens on the wall, revealing the hall outside the exam room, and the infected, Sam looks to her and she nods. Sam kisses her cheek and then hurries through the portal. Dean and Finn share a worried look. 


	4. Chapter Three

Sam stands at the end of the hallway where he came out and takes a breath. He'd doing this to get Finn, Dean, Jenna and the baby out of here, he'd do it just for Finn, or just for Dean, but both of them are at risk now.

“Hey!” Sam shouts, the rabids turn to look at him and then give chase. He runs.

…...........

In the exam room, Dean nods to Finn who's eyes glow blue as she opens another portal, the impala right on the other side.

“Come on” Dean tells Jenna who looks nervous. “It's okay, it's safe” he takes her arm and looks to Finn, she nods, Dean and Jenna walk through the portal and Finn follows them, the portal closing behind them. Jenna looks back and smiles a little, impressed.

…..............

Sam locks himself in a supply closet. The rabids outside start pounding on the door. He turns around, to find he’s locked himself in with one; she attacks Sam. Sam slits her throat, gets her blood all over his face. The other rabids break down the door and pin him.

“Don't do this. Let me help you” Sam begs. They smell him, and then leave him alone.

….............

In the impala Jenna hands baby Amara back to Finn who nods a little looking down at the baby. Dean starts the car and drives away.

…..............

Later: The impala pulls up to a gas station, Dean, Finn and Jenna climb out of the car, Dean looks to Jenna.

“Oh, you good?” he asks her, she shoots him a look.

“Yeah. Baby. Poop. What could go wrong?” Jenna asks.

“Godspeed”

“I have no idea what I'm doing” Jenna argues and walks away. Dean turns to Finn.

“How you holding up?” he asks her, she nods a little.

“This is all crazy but....” she looks to him. “I am managing” he pulls her closer and hums a little, then pulls out his phone and calls Sam.

“Hey, you good?” Sam asks as Dean puts him on speaker.

“Yeah, about 40 miles outside of town. As far as I can tell, it's isolated to Superior”

“Well, that's something” Sam offers.

“How about you? You okay?” Finn asks him.

“Yeah, baby, yeah, I am” Sam offers.

“Man, things are screwy right now. I know we don't have any answers, but at least we got one win, you know?” Dean asks pleased with himself.

“I hear you” Sam counters sadly.

“All right, We're gonna run Jenna up to her grandmother's. Shouldn't be more than a few hours. Then we clean up that town. We find the Darkness, and we kick her ass”

“Yeah, that's great, Dean. That um . . . sounds like a plan” Sam agrees trying to hide his own predicament.

…...........

In the supply closet at the hospital. Sam get up and goes to look in the mirror. He pulls aside his shirt, and he has the same black marks starting on his chest that the rabids do.

…..................

In the bathroom at the gas station. Jenna is changing Amara’s diaper. When she takes Amara’s onesie off, Amara has the Mark of Cain on her collarbone.

…..................

At a Rural farmhouse. The Impala pulls into a driveway and Dean, Finn and Jenna get out, with Amara.

“Well, nice neighbourhood” Dean offers as Finn tugs her jacket closer.

“Yeah. I pretty much grew up here” Jenna offers. “Learned to ride my bike down the road. Had my first kiss at that blue house over there. Lost my virginity up there”

“I'll bet blue house was pissed” Dean teases.

“She was” Jenna offers back handing Amara to Finn. “Do you mind?”

“Yeah” Finn takes the baby. “Hey, beautiful” she coos down, Dean smirks watching her.

“Anyway . . . That's why I asked you to bring us here. After everything that happened, it just feels safe” Jenna explains.

“Well, good. Safe is good” Dean agrees.

“Shh, shh, shh, shh!” Finn soothes Amara.

“You're so great with her” Jenna comments.

“Well, what can I say? Chicks dig me” Finn teases, Dean smirks.

“You'd totally make a great mom” he offers, she shoots him a look. “I'd be the cool uncle” she rolls her eyes.

“Who's says it'd be Sam's” she teases back, Dean mock laughs a little, but knows she is joking. He knows how crazy they both are about one another. Dean turns to Jenna.

“Well, look, we should, uh . . .” Dean tells her.

“Right. Sure” Jenna whispers, Finn hands over baby Amara.

“You're gonna be okay, both of you” Finn offers.

“I know. What about you two and Sam? Are you gonna be okay?” Jenna asks.

“Well, for us, the bar's pretty low” Dean teases slightly. “See ya”

“Thank you . . . For everything” Jenna tells them both. Jenna’s grandmother has come out on the porch.

“Jenna!” She shouts. Dean and Finn climb back into the impala as Jenna goes into the house.

…...........

Back at the hospital. Sam looks in the mirror after downing some pills and sees that his black veins are spreading. He has the sick man he captured handcuffed to one of the beds.

“What's your name?” Sam asks.

“Bite me”

“Okay, "Bite Me," how long have you been infected?”

“Could ask you the same thing. We smell our own”

“Answer the question”

“Why? 'Cause you want to know how much time you got left?”

“I want to know everything” Sam answers.

“Uh-huh. What's in it for me?”

“Well, if I can find a cure....”

“If. I want something real . . . something I can hold in my hands”

“Like what?” Sam asks.

“Your pudding” Sam throws him the pudding cup, which he opens and eats with his fingers.

“I was infected last night. You?” Sam asks.

“This morning”

“Wait a second. Then why...”

“. . . am I further along? Don't know. This thing, it ain't math. I seen some people change fast, some change slow. But in the end . . . We all end up the same. We go psycho. And then we go boom”

“Well, that's not -- I'm gonna fix this”

“LIAR! You and me, we're dead. We're just taking our sweet time about it. So if you were smart, you'd put a bullet in me . . . and then eat one yourself”

…................

Dean driving down the road in the Impala, Finn is calling Castiel.

“Come on, Cas” she complains when she gets nothing, she hangs up and looks to Dean before she gasps her eyes turning orange.

“Ah crap” Dean mumbles looking to her.

“Turn back” she tells him, Dean spins the wheel and does a complete 180 in the road.

….....................

As the impala travels back the way they came Dean's cell phone rings. He answers it and pulls it to his ear.

“Ghostbusters. Jenna, hey. Uh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. What's wrong?” he asks sharing a look with Finn who rubs her head.

…..............

Sam at the hospital talking on the phone to Finn.

“I mean, it sounds like something out of "The Exorcist” Sam tells her.

“That's exactly what Dean said” she counters.

“So you thinking demon?” Sam asks her.

“Or kid got infected by something. You know, who knows what was in that giant, crazy fart?” she asks, Sam snorts.

“Wow. Vivid. Thanks, Baby” he tells her.

“You're welcome” she offers back with a smirk. “Are you okay?” she asks.

“I'm -- I'm fine, Finn. Look, don't -- don't worry about me. Just help Jenna. And if you need anything, then call me”

“Will do. How you doing? How's "Zombieland"?” She asks.

“It's good. It's great” He lies to her to spare her. “I love you” he admits trying not to voice his upset.

“I know” she assures him. “Love you too, my moose man” he snorts as Dean chuckles.

“We talked about that nickname” Sam argues.

“Well I couldn't use your other nickname, Dean's here” she purrs. Sam smiles with a mix of warmth and sadness. “Just...be careful” she begs of him.

“You know I will” he counters and then hangs up.

….............

Sam searches online for his cure, when he hears singing echoing through the hallways. He goes in search of the singer.

“O death, o death, o death won't you spare me over another year? Oh, what is this that I can't see with ice-cold hands taking hold of me? When God is gone and the devil takes hold who'll have mercy on your soul?” he finds the woman singing, Billie. She turns to Sam. “Hey, Sam”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“Mm. Think you mean "what?" Here's a hint. You and your brother been real good for business lately”

“You're a Reaper” Sam states.

“The circle gets the square”

“What's your name?” Sam asks.

“Mm, you flirtin' with me, kid? ‘Cause, no offence, but you ain't my type, plus last I heard you had a powerful little girlfriend. And I'm not looking to get friendly with the man who helped gut my boss”

“I'm sorry about Death”

“So am I. But people are still dying, so . . . work to do, souls to collect . . . Messages to deliver”

“What kind of messages?” Sam asks.

“It's over”

“What's over?”

“You and Dean....Dying and coming back again and again. The old death thought it was funny. But now there's one hard, fast rule in this universe. What lives . . . dies. So the next time you or your brother bite it, well, you're not going to Heaven . . . Or Hell. One of us -- and, Lord, I hope it's me -- we're gonna make a mistake and toss you out into the Empty. And nothing comes back from that. I know you're dying. I can feel it. You're unclean in the biblical sense. So I'll be seeing you again, Sam . . . Seeing you real soon. Name's Billie, by the way” she offers and then walks away, Sam looks down.

….................

Sam walks by his computer and notices that his veins are getting worse. He goes to the chapel.

“So . . . I know it's been a long time, but . . . Dean and I, and Finn, we've -- we've been through a lot of bad. But this is different. This is my fault, and I don't know how to fix it. And if I have to die, I've made my peace with that, but . . . Please. Dean and Finn....they deserve better. They deserve a life. There are people out there, good people, who are going to suffer because of me, and I am not asking you to clean up my mess. Hell, I don't even know if you're out there, but . . . If you are . . . And if you can hear me, I, um . . . We need your help, God. We need to know there's hope. We need a sign” Nothing happens. Sam leaves the chapel and is walking down the hallway when he’s struck by a vision of himself being tortured. “What does that mean?!”

…................

At Jenna’s grandmother’s house. The impala pulls up, Dean and Finn climb out and walk towards Jenna who leaves the house to greet them.

“Hey. Where's the kid?” Finn asks.

“We got another problem” Jenna answers, Dean scoffs.

“Figures”

“I tried to stop her, but my grandma's real Catholic, and after the crazy, she called her priest, who sent over an exorcist” Finn and Dean share a look and then look to Jenna.

“Really?” Finn asks.

“Yeah” Jenna answers.

….............

Jenna, Finn and Dean enter the house to find the “priest” Crowley drinking tea, Finn rolls her eyes.

“Hello, my children” Crowley greets.

“Crowley” Dean greets.

““Father” Crowley”

“Do you know each other?” Jenna asks.

“Oh, yes. Dean was a rather scrumptious young altar boy” Crowley offers.

“Can we talk to you outside . . . Father?” Dean asks.

“Of course. After I finish my tea” Crowley answers eyeing up Finn, she glares at him.

…...........

Outside of Jenna’s grandmother’s house. Finn, Dean and Crowley talk frankly.

“Really? Father Crowley? Really?” Dean asks.

“I'm sorry, aging, pathetic, has-been rock star. Did I offend your delicate sensibilities?” Crowley argues, Finn smirks and looks down.

“Don't” Dean warns Finn who holds up her hands.

“Where have you two been?” Crowley asks. “Your moose and that idiot angel, do you know what they've been doing?”

“We've heard” Dean answers.

“Everything?” Crowley asks them.

“Enough” Finn answers.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asks.

“Same as you -- I'm working the case” Crowley answers. “I have sources in the Catholic church -- nuns that owe me a favor, priests with a taste for...”

“Okay, all right, yeah, I can imagine” Dean stops Crowley.

“You really can't. Anyhow, they hear of a demonic possession, they call me. If it's one of mine, I tell them to ignore it. If it's a, uh, demon gone rogue, well, that's when Father Crowley comes out to play”

“So you think there's a demon in there” Finn asks him.

“Not even a little bit” Crowley tells her. Finn then frowns and looks to the house. Dean and Crowley continue to talk. “Whatever's in that house, I can taste the power radiating from it. That thing . . . It's old . . .deep.....dark” Crowley looks around. “Where's Mrs Moose?” he asks, Dean looks to Finn, only she's gone. There is a scream from the house.

“Finn” Dean states and runs towards the house.

….........

“Finn!!” Dean shouts seeing her stood between Jenna and her grandmother. Finn has her hand closer to her chest as she gasps. “Finn?” Dean asks, Finn looks to him, turning to show the knife in her heart, Dean's eyes widen. Finn collapses. Dean runs towards her, kneeling at her side, lifting her up slightly. “Hey, hey” he whispers. “I got you”

“Take it out” she complains, Dean frowns. She rolls her eyes and pulls the knife out of her chest herself, the gasps and moans in pain. Dean watches as the wound then heals almost instantly, he knows she heals fast, he just wasn't aware knives to the heart was something she'd come back from. They look up at Jenna but she's run off.

“Well, hello, plot twist” Crowley comments watching Finn with apt interest.

…............

Back at the hospital in Superior Sam’s illness spreads even farther and he has trouble holding it together. He starts hearing voices and his vision is coming in and out. The dialogue in the end part of the scene is disembodied and echoes around Sam’s head.

“Sam, Sam. Sam. Sam”

“You're fine. You're fine, you're fine, you're fine, you're fine” Sam tells himself.

“You're unclean in the biblical sense” He hears Billie.

“Don't!”

“Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to yourself. I'll die”

“Please, stop” Sam begs.

“I can’t. Don't do this to yourself”

“Please, stop” Sam pleads leaning on the sink in front of himself.

…..............

Finn leans against the impala wiping the blood from her chest.

…............

Dean and Crowley are inside looking for Jenna.

“Jen! Jenna!” Dean shouts, Crowley shoots him a look.

“Really?”

“What?”

“We have no idea what ancient, world-shattering evil we're dealing with, but go right ahead. Let him know we're coming!” Crowley scolds

“Listen, Velma, this isn't the Scooby gang, okay? So either shut up or get out”

“Easy, tiger. Just trying to help” Amara starts crying from the other room and Dean walks away. “I'm way more of a Daphne” Crowley comments.

…..........

Sam figures out the cure and uses Holy fire to cure himself of the Darkness.

…..........

In Amara’s bedroom at Jenna’s grandmothers’s, Dean looks down into the crib at Amara.

“The child likes you. No surprise, really. You're very maternal” Crowley offers.

“We gotta find Jenna”

….....

At the hospital in Superior. Sam lures in more rabids with music, then cures them with the holy fire.

“There's a crazy little shack beyond the tracks and everybody calls it the sugar shack well, it's just a coffee house and it's made out of wood Espresso coffee tastes mighty good that's not the reason why I've got to get back to that sugar shack” The rabids start to cry as they are cured.

“Hey” Sam states greeting them as they come back.

“Thank you” A cured woman tells him.

“Let's go save the rest of them”

…...........


	5. Chapter Four

Finn rummages in the trunk of the impala for a fresh shirt, hers is currently is bloody and has a knife hole in it. She doesn't find a clean one of hers, she and Sam had gone after Sam without packing very much, or anything in her case. She finds one of Sam's instead, which will do. She pulls off her own shirt and pulls on his, doing the buttons up just far enough to be considered decent, whilst leaving them open at the top showing her necklace. She touches the necklace and smiles a little before shaking her head. It's always been around her neck, for as long as she can remember. Chuck used to say that it was just something she'd clung to as a toddler and never let go. Same with her rings. She just has always worn them. And she gets this feeling when she thinks about taking them off, this ache in her chest that makes her heart clench.

“Hey” Dean states behind her, Finn turns and looks to him.

“What happened?” she asks.

“Bad things” he mumbles. “How's the?” he motions to his own chest, she nods.

“Gone....” she assures him. “Jenna?” she asks.

“Dead” he admits. “Crowley” he hugs her, burying his face between her shoulder blades. It's a comfort thing, and nothing romantic. “Amara is gone too” he whispers. She sighs and nods.

“Right, we'll fix this” she pats his hands. “We always do” he looks to her, she smirks and nods. He hugs her tight. “Let's just...get my moose man, and go home” she offers patting his back, he snorts.

“Hey” he pulls back. “What was the other nickname?” he asks, she snorts.

“Yeah” she scoffs. “Like I'm going to tell you that” she punches his shoulder lightly and then climbs into the car. Dean smirks and joins her.

…...............

Sam leaves the hospital as the impala pulls up. He smiles a little seeing Finn. She climbs out wearing one of his shirts, he'll ask her why later, but right now, she's seen him and she's running to him. She jumps at him, his arms wrapping tight around her as her legs and arms coil around him like an anaconda. Clutching him to her. He buries his face in her neck and closes his eyes. Both coming back from near death experiences cling to the other with relief.

“I missed you” she whispers in his ear, Sam kisses her warmly, it shifts slightly when she tugs on his hair, he moans into her mouth and she smirks shifting her hips against his. “Kaptain Kielbasa” she purrs against his lips, he bites his lip and pulls back to look at her in his shirt.

“Okay, I don't know what you two are doing” Dean starts. “I don't wanna know...but we got to go, so bank it for later” Finn and Sam share a look, both reluctant but....Sam does put her down, taking her hand in his before they head towards the impala.

…...........

Back at the Men of Letter's bunker Finn, Sam and Dean arrive home to find the giant mess from the Styne family and Castiel. Finn lets out a breath as she realises how much she's gonna have to clean up. Because she knows neither brother is going to do it. Sam squeezes her hand.

“All right, I still don't understand. I mean, I thought the darkness was a woman, not a child” Sam tells Dean.

“Well, same here. I don't know. Maybe whatever I saw wasn't real. Maybe it was a vision” Dean offers.

“Vision?” Finn asks, Dean nods.

“Yeah”

“Huh. Pretty weird” Sam comments as they walk towards the library.

“Yeah, weird with a weird cherry on a weird top” Dean comments. “Even for us” he adds as they walk into the library and find Castiel.

“Help me” He begs of them blood running down his cheeks from his eyes.

“Cas” Finn moves straight to him, he leans against her as she reaches his side.

….................

Later: Dean sitting in the Library with Sam and Castiel. Sam hangs up the phone and turns to them. Dean is distracted.

“So that was the last of the neighbours, just like the rest. Dean? Dean!” Sam states, Dean looks to him.

“Yeah”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine”

“Just saying we got nothing. No one saw anything unusual going on at the house the day the baby disappeared.”

“If this is truly the Darkness we're talking about, it's more of a time bomb than a baby” Castiel points out.

“Yeah, but it is still a baby, right? I mean, the Darkness I saw was an adult. So it still has to, uh, grow up” Dean offers.

“The Darkness is almost infinite power. I'm not sure what “growing up" means in this case”

“Well, God kicked this thing's ass once before, right?” Sam asks as Finn walks into the library with beers.

“Yeah, it'd be nice if he put down the Mai Tai and show up for work” Finn counters joining them, Sam touches her back as she hands around the beers.

“I wouldn't count on it” Castiel offers.

“It's possible he's around. Closer than we think, you know?” Sam asks.

“What makes you say that?” Dean counters.

“I believe he made a fairly definitive statement when we walked away” As Castiel is talking he stands up but is stopped by shackles chained to the floor.

“Sorry about those, Cas” Dean offers. “Till we know what's going on with you, you're still a bit of a wild card, you know?” Castiel nods in agreement.

“I hate to point this out, but you know who we might need to help deal with the Darkness” Finn starts, Dean looks to her.

“Don't even say it” he warns.

“He was God's scribe. He did hear about everything” She offers.

“That's just like saying it....” Castiel starts grunting and shaking, they all look to him worried. “Cas, you all right, pal?” Dean asks.

“It's the spell” Castiel answers.

“We were hoping your angel wiring would fight it off or...slow it down at least” Sam explains.

“It appears I simply respond differently from humans”

“If you were you human, you'd be gone. With you, it's like it's digging deeper” Finn offers.

“You know, Rowena's the only one who can remove it” Sam tells them.

“We're doing everything to find her, okay? But so far, we got nothing” Dean argues.

“Well, it's getting worse” Sam whispers.

…......

_Finn stares at her hand as the feathers of her birthmark start to change colour, her skin starts to glow purple, she cocks her head and continues to watch, the arrow on the compass starts to spin, her eyes widen. She touches the mark and stares freaked out at him._

_“Everything okay, Baby?” Sam asks, she lifts her eyes from her hand and then raises the hand to show Sam, who's eyes widen back._

_“Something's wrong” she answers, Sam moves around the table to crouch and take her hand, the arrow stops spinning and points towards the entrance of the library, just as a smokey portal opens in the doorway, Sam stands alarmed as Dean looks up from his laptop. Finn stands as Castiel does, both eyeing the portal worried. A huge 8ft humanoid, purple man steps out of the smoke, which vanishes behind him, he looks around._

_“What the hell?” Dean asks backing up pushing Finn behind him as her eyes widen. Sam scrambles round the table to join them, Castiel shuffling behind them. The 'creatures' eyes land on Finn and he smirks._

_“I have come for the girl” the purple jelly bean tells them not looking away from Finn. “Give her to me and you may yet live”_

_“You can't” Castiel argues grabbing Finn's wrist. “Have her.....” Castiel pulls Finn closer, Sam and Dean shifting to put themselves directly in front of her and between her and whatever this thing is._

_“She already slipped through my fingers once, I will not let it happen again” the creature adds._

_“Cas, get her out of here” Dean snaps pulling out his gun and starts shooting at the 'thing', it does nothing. Within three steps this creature is upon them, grabbing Dean around the throat and lifting him up off the ground, Sam starts shooting now. Dean claws at the purple arm, before it smirks, there's an audible snap and it drops Dean from his grasp. Finn screams._

…........

Finn wakes with a scream and Sam jerks awake next to her, quick to sit up and grab her face in his hand, gently trying to sooth her. He kisses the corner of her lips softly.

“Baby, it's just a bad dream” he whispers. “Finn, baby, it's okay, you're in the bunker, you're with me” her eyes open as she fully wakes and he sees her irises are glowing orange, not just a bad dream then, a death vision. She hasn't had one in a a year, when she had a dream vision of Dean's death. For them to be starting again now. He's worried.

“Sam” she whispers, begging for him, he strokes her cheek and neck.

“I'm right here” he assures her wrapping his arms around her, just as Dean hurries into the room gun drawn, he checks the room before settling on Finn and Sam. He lowers his gun.

“The dreams are back?” he asks. Sam nods a little. Dean sighs. “Right, hit me with it” Dean tells them, Finn takes a breath and pulls back.

“You are going to die” She tells Dean. “At the hands of a giant, purple jelly bean” Dean and Sam stare at her. “Of course not an actual giant, purple jelly bean but I don't know what it is...except that it looks a giant purple talking human jelly bean....but not human” she rubs her head.

“Okay, she's making no sense” Dean comments, Sam moves and grabs a sketch pad and pencil from the bed side table and hands it to Finn.

“Here....take your time” he kisses her head and then climbs out of their bed. “I'll get you some tea” she nods and opens the sketch book, Dean takes Sam's place and sits at her side. Dean remains silent letting her draw out what she saw, but it looked even worse on paper, whatever it is that is coming, whatever it is she saw, Dean's a little scared too watching it take form on the page.

.......

Finn sits at her easel in the room Sam had set up for her art, the walls covered in paintings, sketches, covering everything from Dean to her visions to her childhood. It's her space to be artistic and her freaky self. A half painted version of the purple jelly bean stares back at her. She pulls her knee to her chest and rests her chin on the top of her knee. Sam rubs her shoulder as he sets a mug of tea at her side. He kisses her head and looks to the painting.

“What else did you see?” he asks her. “Did he say anything?” she nods.

“He said I'd already slipped through his fingers once” she whispers and looks to Sam. “But I have never seen this...” she motions to the canvas and the drawing. “Thing before.....” she takes a breath. “I felt....all I felt was power” she whispers looking to her left hand touching the feathers on the birth mark. “What ever he is....he is more powerful then anything we have ever faced before. More powerful then the Darkness” she leans closer. “Even Cas was scared” Sam looks to her sadly and lifts her chin. “He wants me, Sam” she whispers sadly. “He's going to come for me” 

“I'm not going to let him have you” he promises her. “None of us are”

“That's what I am afraid of” she admits. “That's what I see....” she shakes her head. “I can't let you do that for me. I can't let any of you do that for me” Sam plays with her hair and shakes his head.

“So what? We let him take you?” he asks. “Why is that the better option here?” she looks to him.

“Because” she starts with a warm smile. “I have, and I always will, believe that the world needs you and Dean” she offers kissing him softly. “And if I have to die, if I have to hand myself over to a crazy jelly bean, to make sure you both live, to make sure all of you live, then I will, in a heartbeat”

“And that” he starts lifting her chin. “Is what scares me” he admits. He presses his forehead to hers and she closes her eyes. “You're too selfless for your own good” he scolds sadly.

…..............

Later in the library, Finn naps with her head on the table. Dean is pacing on the phone, while Sam and Castiel watch from the table, Sam's hand rubbing Finn's back.

“Come on, Crowley, pick up. I've left you a dozen messages” Dean leaves a message and then hangs up. “Why isn't he answering the phone?”

“Because he's a dick, and that's not breaking news” Sam answers.

“He's gotta have Rowena in his sights, right? I mean, she did try to take him out”

“He's not gonna deliver Rowena to us just so she can lift the spell. He'd rather let it do whatever it's gonna do to me” Castiel points out.

“He's gotta be up to something.” Dean comments.

“Yeah. Again, not breaking news. Metatron is also off the grid. He stole your car in Blaine, Missouri, right?” Sam asks Castiel.

“Yeah” Sam types away on his laptop running for a search centring around Castiel's car, he sighs. 

“Yeah, uh, no accidents, incidents, violations, or anything remotely interesting involving a crappy '78 Continental Mark V”

“You think it's crappy?” Castiel asks.

“Eye of the beholder”

“Yeah”

“A shut-in for centuries, former scribe of God. You wouldn't think he would be a good driver” Castiel comments.

“You know what? I'll look for unusual occurrences at places he might hang out” Sam states, Castiel's attention is on Finn who twitches in her sleep. “Cas?” Castiel looks to them.

“Places Metatron might hang out” Dean pushes.

“Um... I mean, he loves waffles. You could try places that have those”

“Okay, so, every restaurant in the entire country” Dean comments sarcastically, Castiel is watching Finn again. “Cas?” Dean asks.

“Something's wrong” Castiel states eyes on Finn.

…............

_Finn stares at her hand as the feathers of her birthmark start to change colour, her skin starts to glow purple, she cocks her head and continues to watch, the arrow on the compass starts to spin, her eyes widen. She touches the mark and stares freaked out at him._

_“Everything okay, Baby?” Sam asks, she lifts her eyes from her hand and then raises the hand to show Sam, who's eyes widen back._

_“Something's wrong” she answers, Sam moves around the table to crouch and take her hand, the arrow stops spinning and points towards the entrance of the library, just as a smokey portal opens in the doorway, Sam stands alarmed as Dean looks up from his laptop. Finn stands as Castiel does, both eyeing the portal worried. A huge 8ft humanoid, purple man steps out of the smoke, which vanishes behind him, he looks around._

_“What the hell?” Dean asks backing up pushing Finn behind him as her eyes widen. Sam scrambles round the table to join them, Castiel shuffling behind them. The 'creatures' eyes land on Finn and he smirks._

_“I have come for the girl” the purple jelly bean tells them not looking away from Finn. “Give her to me and you may yet live”_

_“You can't” Castiel argues grabbing Finn's wrist. “Have her.....” Castiel pulls Finn closer, Sam and Dean shifting to put themselves directly in front of her and between her and whatever this thing is._

_“She already slipped through my fingers once, I will not let it happen again” the creature adds._

_“Cas, get her out of here” Dean snaps pulling out his gun and starts shooting at the 'thing', it does nothing. Within three steps this creature is upon them, Finn grabs Dean's shirt and pulls him out of the way, throwing him to the ground behind her, but leaves Castiel open, the creature grabs Castiel around the throat and lifting him up off the ground, Sam starts shooting now. Castiel claws at the purple arm, before it smirks, there's a bright blue and purple light that flashes from Castiel, the purple man pulls his hand from Castiel's head and then drops him to the floor._

_“Noo!” Dean shouts. Finn screams._

….............

Finn jerks awake and away from the table following the scream through, Dean covers his ears as Sam turns to her alarmed.

“Did I die again?” Dean asks her as he pulls his hands back, she shakes her head and looks to Castiel.

“No” she whispers. “But Cas did” he looks to her sadly, she closes her eyes and looks down pulling her feet onto the chair to hug her knees. “It showed me what happens when I save Dean” she admits. “If I stop....” she presses her hands to her head.

“Hey” Sam coos softly. “It's okay, we'll figure something out” he shares a look with Dean.

“Purple jelly bean?” Dean asks. Sam nods. Castiel starts groaning and falls out of his chair.

“Aah!” Finn, Dean and Sam hurry to him, her vision momentarily forgotten in favour of their friends care.

“Cas? Cas, hey! Easy! Easy! Cas?!” Dean asks alarmed. Finn drops to her knees and grabs Castiel's head, her eyes glow yellow, almost gold, as she calms him, bringing their Castiel back to the front of his mind. He stops groaning and shaking and opens his eyes to look at Finn, they share a look and she nods pulling her hands back from him.

“Cas? Hey. Are you okay?” Sam asks.

“Relative to what?” Castiel asks back.

“You know where you are? What's the date?”

“Earth. Several billion years from the beginning” Dean, Finn and Sam share a look, they each nod, good enough.

“Come on, buddy. Come on” Dean helps Castiel back into his chair.

“It's like I was... inside a blender that was set to purée for a tomato salsa”

“And you're the tomato?” Finn asks.

“In this analogy, yes” Castiel answers.

“Cas, what was that? You scared the crap out of us” Sam asks him.

“I blacked out for a lot of it. But I... I don't know. It overwhelmed me. I-I couldn't control it”

“We gotta find that witch” Dean comments.

“Yeah”

“What can I do to help?” Castiel asks.

“No, no, no, you just, uh, sit there and take a breather, try and put yourself back together” Sam answers.

“Okay. I'll do my best. It's... It's difficult with these voices”

“Now there are voices?” Finn asks.

“Are these voices telling you to hurt someone?” Dean asks.

“No. Guys, I'm -- I'm hearing Angel radio. It's a lot of chatter. They're... They've been looking for me ever since I escaped, as well as scouring the earth for the perp. It's slang for “perpetrator””

“Yeah, thank you. Um, a-any...”perp” in particular?” Sam asks.

“Metatron. They're doubling the effort to find him, so... If we need to get hold of him, we better do it soon”

“Yeah, before the God squad does. All right, well, first thing's first” Dean pats Sam's shoulder.

…...........

Finn sits on her and Sam's bed watching her boyfriend pack his duffel, he and Dean are heading to Denver following some line of something, she wasn't listening, her mind was on the purple creature coming for her. She looks to Sam and sighs a little.

“Look, I'm going to stay here with Cas” Finn tells Sam who nods a little. “He can barely look after himself”

“No, I agree” Sam takes her hand and sighs sadly. “Just...worried about you” he offers. “These visions...”

“I'm fine” she assures him touching his chest. “They're just freaking me out a little, I'll be fine.....these visions, they have us all together, here, as long as you and Dean are out there, you're not here....they can't happen” he nods and kisses her forehead. “As much as I would rather be with you...or have you here with me.....” she offers softly.

“Cas needs you more right now” Sam finishes for her. “And Dean needs me”

“If I can stop these attacks from happening, keep Cas calm....” She explains. Sam nods and kisses her softly.

“I want to say we won't be long, but I have a feeling that won't make you feel better” she shakes her head a little.

“Just be careful” she whispers.

“You too” he strokes her cheek and then picks up his duffel before leaving their bedroom, she sighs and rubs her head. She is staying to look out for Castiel, but she wants to research the jelly bean too. Without Sam worrying over her shoulder.

….............


	6. Chapter Five

Finn sits at a table in the library with her laptop open, her sketch book open beside it along with a pile of books, she has no idea if they'll help her but she just wants something, some news, something to explain what the hell that thing is. Sam's been gone about a day now, leaving her alone with Castiel who is still chained to the floor in the library. He talks to her when he can but most of the time he keeps quiet, silently shaking on the floor. She does what she can with powers to keep the spell at bay but it's powerful. Finn stands hearing the brothers return, Sam appears first carrying luggage, he nods to Dean behind him, who is dragging in a chained Rowena.

“That was easy” Finn comments. “You were barely gone 24 hours” Sam leans closer and kisses her.

“Doesn't mean it's going to stay easy” he offers pulling back. “Any more....visions?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“Nope” she answers softly and then shrugs. “Can't decide whether it's a good or a bad thing” she admits, he touches her arm and then follows Dean into the bunker dungeon. Finn watches them go before moving to clear up her research.

…..............

Dean chains Rowena to the chair in the Devils trap. Sam is searching her luggage.

“Mind the undergarments, Samuel. Imported, of course” Rowena warns.

“Where is it?” Sam asks.

“Where is what, dear?”

“The book! The Book of the Damned. The codex is in there, but the book is not. So where the hell is it?” Sam snaps.

“Do you take me for a fool? Like I'd run around with those two spectacularly powerful items anywhere in proximity” Rowena answers.

“Well, now we've got the codex and Charlie's code-breaking, so the book isn't as useful to you as it was” Sam tells her.

“Or so you hope. That's what I admire in you, Samuel. That plucky optimism. That plucky, stupid optimism”

“Sam, why don't you grab Cas, so Florence Nightingale here can do her stuff?” Dean asks.

“Yeah” Sam agrees and leaves Dean alone with Rowena who watches Dean.

“You do recall our deal, eh? First I de-spell the angel, then I go free” Rowena reminds him.

“Mm, except for one thing” Dean corrects.

“There were no exceptions in our arrangement”

“The book. Gonna need that baby back”

“The book was never mentioned in our negotiations” Rowena corrects.

“Well, now it is”

“Our deal says....”

“Our deal says whatever I want it to say. You're gonna play by my rules because I have your son on speed dial” Dean threatens.

“Call him. If I'm dead, you've got a big fat pile of nothing. No book ever. And your friend with the bent halo? He goes foaming-at-the-mouth mad and dies. Your turn! Your eyes... So burdened. What happened precisely when I removed the Mark? The book wasn't specific. Yes, I read quite a bit of it. What new hell has Dean Winchester unleashed upon the world?”

“Dean!” Sam yells, Dean hurries out the dungeon to find Sam helping Finn off the floor, a trickle of blood running down her face.

“What happened?” Dean asks.

“Cas” she answers. “He -- he -- he broke free. He's gone. I'm sorry, I tried....”

“It's not your fault” Dean assures her brushing her hair back to look at her head. He touches where the wound should be but it's already healed.

….........

Castiel is in an alley way clearly under the influence of Rowena’s attack dog spell.

…...........

Finn, Dean, Sam, and Rowena in the Impala. Finn unfortunately is sat in the back next to Rowena who keeps watching her with a smirk, one of those 'I know more then you' smirks. Rowena finally looks away and to Sam and Dean in the front.

“So absurd, driving in circles looking for your unhinged angel” Rowena comments.

“We're not driving in circles, all right?” Dean argues. “We're locked onto his phone's G.P.S. We're tracking his location”

“I have no idea what you just said, but I'm sure I could do it faster”

“Yeah, maybe you could, but you would have to do a spell, which means we would have to take the cuffs off, and we are not going to take the cuffs off” Sam argues.

“There's no trust? Are we not a team?”

“No” Sam, Dean and Finn all answer at the same time.

“You wouldn't think a road trip with two such strapping lads could be this tedious. Shall we have a wee sing-song?” Rowena asks.

“No” Sam, Dean and Finn all answer at the same time.

“I have myself to blame. Should never make deals with Winchesters, since they seem unable to hold up their end of the bargain”

“Meaning what?” Dean asks.

“Oh, just that thing between Sam, Crowley, and myself” Rowena answers, Finn and Dean look to Sam.

“What?” Finn asks.

“What's she talking about?” Dean adds.

“ Oh, surely, you knew Sam made a deal with me to kill my son if I removed the Mark of Cain from your arm. Well, is the Mark gone? Yes. Is Crowley dead? No. Mm” Rowena look between Finn and Dean. “Oh, They didn't know? They didn't know!”

“Look, I was gonna tell you, both of you” Sam tells them. “Obviously, nothing ever came of it, so I-I figured there was no point, you know?”

“No point, huh?” Dean asks, Finn turns and looks out the window clenching her jaw.

“I-I mean, I see what Dean's saying. Your wee pal Castiel wouldn't be in this pickle if you'd done what you'd promised. I would've had no reason to cast the attack dog spell if Crowley were already dead. Excellent point”

“It's not my point. Sam knows my point. Keyword – secrets” Dean argues.

“Ah, well, I'm just glad I got the conversation flowing. Family relations are a speciality of mine”

“Hey.” Sam states.

“Did he stop?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, he stopped. And he's close” Sam answers.

….......

Castiel under the attack dog spell is stalking a girl in an alley. She sees him, screams then runs with him chasing.

…......

The impala is parked in a different alley with Finn, Sam and Dean getting out and pulling Rowena along. Finn rubs her head and frowns a little looking around.

“Come on. All right, he's gotta be around here somewhere” Dean tells them. “So I'll head back the way we came, Finn'll head up the street, you guys head the other way”

“Are you joking? I'm in heels” Rowena complains.

…........

The girl is running and Castiel not far behind, she runs into an abandoned warehouse but he sniffs the building out and starts tearing the crates apart looking for her hiding place.

….........

Finn is walking down a road when she cringes and hears screaming in her head, followed by a girls voice...and then Castiel's, he's close is she can hear his thoughts, well, more like...growls and grunts. She turns and looks around before she approaches a warehouse door.

…............

The girl is hiding behind a metal shelf when she turns around and sees Castiel who proceeds to grab her throat.

“Aah!” She screams. Finn runs towards him.

“Cas! Cas! Don't do this” she begs of him. “Okay, this isn't you. It's the spell. You can beat this. Cas... Let her go. Go! Go, go, go. Hey. Okay, okay. It's gonna be okay, all right?” She touches his arm, her eyes turning yellow as she tries to calm his mind of the spell, but he starts attacking her instead. Dean, Rowena and Sam show up as Castiel is attacking Finn.

“Desiste” Rowena starts, Castiel throws Finn away from him, she throws out her hand, eyes blue, opening a portal in the floor, she falls through it and reappears above Castiel through another portal in the ceiling, she drops onto Castiel's back, wrapping her arms and legs around him her eyes now yellow again.

“Do I need to remind you these are witch-killing bullets?” Dean threatens holding up his gun. “Finish it!”

“Yes, yes, all right. Adlevo onus tuum” Rowena finishes the spell, Castiel calms under Finn, he turns to clutching to her instead, she climbs down from his back and helps him sit slightly.

“Cas? Cas?” she asks, he nods. She looks to Sam and offers him a nod.

“Permitte telum. Abi!” the mechanical shutter between them and Rowena closes, separating them.

“No!” Dean snaps.

“I'm sure you had every intention of honoring our deal. But why take chances?” Rowena asks and then looks to Finn. “Best of luck, dear, what's coming for you...I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, and I rather like you” she offers and then runs away, Finn's heart sinks slightly, if Rowena is offering her luck, this thing, must be bad.

“She is talking about Thanos, yes?” Castiel asks, they all look to him.

“What?” Finn asks him.

.........

Back in the bunker; Finn, Sam, Dean and Castiel are in the command centre, Sam walking in with a beer for Finn who sits letting Dean wash the blood off her face, she tried to do it herself but he took control, as usual.

“Here” Sam hands the beer to Finn who gives him a small unsure smile, they share a look, she looks away and to Dean.

“Finn, I... There aren't words” Castiel starts to apologise.

“You're right. There aren't words, Cas, 'cause there's no need. You were under a spell. It's fine” she assures him warmly.

“Yeah, but you had Rowena. Because of me, you.....”

“You know, Cas, we've got the codex. That's a start. You know, it'll slow Rowena down some. If we'd killed her, the Book of the Damned would've been lost” Sam explains.

“Besides, we got bigger fish to fry” Dean adds.

“Thanos or the Darkness?” Castiel asks, Finn looks to him.

“Who is this Thanos? Is he the....” She asks.

“He's purple, yes” Castiel answers. “He is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order” Finn scoffs and stands.

“You're telling me an alien, with two armies and a whatever this Black Order is....is coming to...to what kill me?” Finn asks.

“No” Castile assures her. “He would never kill you” he assures her. “He will use you”

“Use me?” Finn asks him.

“There are things you do not know....about yourself” Castiel starts.

“Look...I know that I was born with....abilities, I know that my father is a prophet and a writer”

“Debatable” Sam mumbles.

“I know I'm 48 years old” Finn reminds them. “Yet...I do not look it...”

“Can I get a hallelujah” Dean mumbles, she shoots him a look.

“What does he want with me?” Finn asks Castiel who opens his mouth to explain but stops before standing.

“Your art” he offers, she scoffs.

“What about it?” she asks as Castiel walks away. Finn looks to Sam and Dean questioningly.

“Should we follow him?” Sam asks. Finn pulls a face and then does follow Castiel.

…...............

Castiel has a pen in his hand and is going around her art drawing circles on them, Finn's eyes are wide as she plots to kill him in her mind, he is ruining her art. Sam takes her hand, she pulls it away from him. Sam looks to her.

“Urm Cas?” Dean asks.

“What do you see?” Castiel asks, motioning to the marked paintings and sketches. They each start moving around the room to look over them.

“Gems?” Sam asks looking over the one in front of him.

“Stones” Finn corrects touching the painting in front of her. “They're stones”

“They're called Infinity Stones” Castiel tells her. “And you were created to hold them” Finn looks to the angel. “You are the Infinity Gauntlet” she turns and walks out the room.

…............

Finn sits on her and Sam's bed drinking scotch when Sam finds her. He leans in the doorway.

“Are you still....upset with me?” he asks.

“No” she answers shaking her head.

“No?” he asks carefully.

“Maybe learning that I am a mere....object pushes out that you've been keeping things from me” she tells him.

“You're not an object” he argues.

“You heard Cas, I'm the Infinity Gauntlet, do you know what a gauntlet is? It's a glove....I'm a glove” he moves towards her and sits on the bed with her. He lifts her chin.

“No...you're Infinity, you're my Finn” he whispers warmly. “You're are selfless and brave and smart and loving....” she looks to him. “And without you, I would have probably lost my freakin' mind years ago” she sniffles. “You're more then some....glove, okay?” she closes her eyes. “And whatever he wants from you....he's not going to get it or you” she shifts closer and hugs him, his arms wrapping around her.

“I'm scared, Sam” she whispers. “I've always believed that no matter what is thrown at us.....we can defeat it. You, me, Dean and Cas....but this....Thanos” he kisses her head. “I don't think we're enough”

“So we research the crap out of him and these stones”

“You really think the Men Of Letters have anything about alien races? Or magic stones?”

“Wait, who said they are magic stones?” he asks.

“I just assume that this much fuss is not about regular, plain, boring stones” she mumbles, he nods and rubs her arms as she shakes slightly.

“No, maybe not. But Cas knows” he tells her, she nods against his chest.

…............

“Tell me about the stones” Finn asks of Castiel as she sits with him, Dean and Sam are searching the bookshelves for something, anything. Castiel nods and shifts closer slightly.

“Before creation itself, there were six singularities” Castiel tells her. “Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots... Infinity Stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field”

“I'm supposed to what....wear these stones?” she asks. “That much power...” Castiel takes her hands and pulls them closer to him.

“Not wear them” he whispers. “Absorb them....they are to become part of you. You were born with a tiny bit of the powers of each stone. The Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Mind and Time. Portals. Lie detection. Telekenesis. Death Sense. Telepathy and time travel” he explains.

“I can barely control what I have...you are talking about adding more power....”

“That is what Thanos will do if he gets his hands on you” Castiel explains. Finn rubs her head and leans on the table.

“Are they all different colours?” she asks.

“Cause that's important?” Dean asks her.

“Please....answer” she grits out.

“Yes” Castiel answers her.

“Which is the purple one?” she asks.

“Power” Castiel answers her, she nods.

“He already has it” she whispers and lifts her head. “He already has that stone” 


	7. Chapter Six

Sam watches Finn toss and turn in her sleep again, another nightmare. The last few nights they've been getting worse. Since Castiel had talked to her about the stones she's been trying to hide how truly afraid she is. She whimpers and cries and he wants to reach out and touch her, but he knows it only makes things worse, he learnt that the hard way, when he'd tried to comfort her during one of her first nightmares and she'd thrown him across the room with her mind. It was an accident and his fault. He never tried to wake her from a nightmare again, just lets her ride them out, and then comforts her after. But it still upsets him to see her like this. Finn wakes trying to hide her scream, that's new too, she feels she's burdening them with her nightmares so she's stopped waking them when she does have them. She sobs into her hands and Sam touches her shoulder, she jerks slightly, surprised, lowering her hands she looks to him.

“Sam” her voice breaks with the whisper.

“Hey” he coos stroking her arm. “I'm right here” he assures her. “I'm not going any where” he promises her. She needs to feel him there with her, really feel him. She pulls him closer and kisses him harder.

“Please” she whispers against his lips. “Please” he nods and brushes her hair back.

“I've got you” he promises, hand sliding under her tank top, fingers grazing along her skin.

…..............

Sam carries two mugs of coffee back to his and Finn's room, she's sleeping again, naked in their bed, he smiles seeing her, every time he sees her. She's perfect. And breathtaking. The expanse of her back covered in one large winged tattoo. He's spent many nights lavishing every inch of that tattoo in kisses, trying to wash away her insecurities, she hates them. Being born with something like that marking her skin, she has her issues. He sets the two mugs down on the bedside table and climbs onto the bed, leaning over her to kiss her shoulder, she shifts slightly, her hand coming up to touch his shoulder.

“You feeling better?” he asks her, she looks to him and shakes her head.

“Not really” she admits. “I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach” she tells him. “And it won't go away” he brushes her hair back and kisses her nose softly, she tries to smile.

“Whatever it is” he offers. “I told you, we'll fix it” he assures her settling next to her, pulling her into his arms. “Together, like we always do” she nuzzles into his chest.

….............

Finn sits at the library table realisation hitting her. This is familiar because she has seen what comes next. This is it. This is the moment one or all of them are going to die. She closes her eyes and then opens them again, more determined now.

“It's happening” she whispers.

“Hmm?” Sam asks across from her, not looking up from his book.

“It's happening” she repeats louder looking to her hand, just like her dream, the feathers on the tattoo on the back of her hand have turned purple and the arrow is spinning, trying to settle.

“Finn?” Dean asks beside her, she looks to him.

“It's time” she answers touching her hand. Sam moves around the table to crouch and take her hand, the arrow stops spinning and points towards the entrance of the library, she and Sam share a look. “It's time” she repeats just as a smokey portal opens in the doorway, Sam stands alarmed, keeping a hand on Finn's shoulder as Dean looks up from his laptop. Finn stands as Castiel does, both eyeing the portal worried. Thanos steps out of the smoke, which vanishes behind him, he looks around.

“What the hell?” Dean asks backing up pushing Finn behind him as her eyes widen. Thanos' eyes land on Finn and he smirks.

“I have come for the girl” Thanos tells them not looking away from Finn. “Give her to me and you may yet live”

“You can't” Castiel argues grabbing Finn's wrist. “Have her.....” Castiel pulls Finn closer, Sam and Dean shifting to put themselves directly in front of her and between her and whatever this thing is.

“She already slipped through my fingers once, I will not let it happen again” Thanos adds.

“Cas, get her out of here” Dean snaps pulling out his gun and starts shooting at Thanos, it does nothing. Finn thinks, trying to figure out a way for them all to survive, she's seen them all die, and she won't have it. She looks behind her at the bunker wall and then nods to herself.

“Through the portal!” she shouts throwing out her hand, putting more power into the portal then she ever has before, pleading for it to take them somewhere far, far away from this Titan. Somewhere with help. With someone who can help them. “Now!” she snaps, Dean helps Castiel move to the portal. Sam takes Finn's free hand, they share a look, she nods. “It's the only way” she whisper. “This is the only was we survive”

“Then we go” he assures her, they look to Thanos who is heading towards them. They turn and jump through the portal just behind Dean and Cas, the portal slams shut behind them. Thanos stopping before he runs into the bunker wall.

“No!” He snaps angrily.

….............

Finn drops out of her portal and lands onto of Dean who groans slightly, Sam hits the ground between his brother and the angel. They all shift groaning in pain, she doesn't always decide where the portal comes out, this one must have been a ceiling one. They are her least favourite.

“Who the hell are you?” a voice states above them. “How the hell did you get in my tower?” But Finn passes out before she can hear any more.

...............

Sam, Dean and Castiel are handcuffed to chairs in the centre of the room they'd fallen into, Sam and Dean are sporting a few bruises and in Dean's case a split lip, turns out there had been more then two guys, it had been one huge blonde guy, a smaller beardy guy and a red headed woman, who had embarrassingly kicked their asses, Finn is still out of it, laying on the floor, and the boys had been trying to protect her, keeping them away from her, only that's gone to crap. The redhead finishes tying up Dean who glares at her. The blonde wall of muscles moves towards Finn, Sam tugs on his restraints.

“Don't touch her” Sam growls, the blonde turns Finn over and his eyes widen, he steps back a little.

“Is that?” he asks looking to the beardy one who moves to join him, his own eyes widening.

“Finn” he whispers crouching and brushing her hair back. “What the hell is going on?” he asks.

“Here” the blonde nudges beardy out of the way and lifts Finn up off the ground.

“What are you doing?” Sam growls as Dean tries to wiggle himself loose. They choose to ignore Sam as they carry Finn to the couch and sets her down.

“What is going on?” The redhead asks.

“I don't know” the blonde whispers. “After everything....” The blonde runs his fingers through his hair, it's been a long few months, and none of them have particularly been in the best of moods. Finn shifts and groans as she wakes. She sits up a little and takes a deep breath. “You're awake” the blonde states looking over her. “Good” he looks to the redhead at his side. Finn stares at them both a moment processing, studying them. They're relaxed around her, she glances to Sam, Dean and Castiel, handcuffed to chairs away from her, Sam raises an eyebrow at her and she nods softly, letting him know she's okay. The redhead and blonde turn to the bearded man stood at the bar drinking. The blonde moves to him. “Do we tell the others?” the blonde asks. “Do we tell 'them'?” he glances to Finn and then away again. Finn shares a look with Dean who nods to their captors. Finn nods and hangs her head, eyes turning yellow, trying to get a read on them. There is a prick to her neck and she reaches up. “What did you do that for?” the blonde asks the redhead.

“This isn't right” The redhead comments. “Look at her wrist” two sets of eyes move to her wrist.

“Oh” beardy breaths. “It's not...” Finn then proceeds to pass out, again.

….............

The next time Finn wakes she's strapped down like the others, she jerks a little in her restraints and glares at the handcuffs.

“You okay, baby?” Sam asks, she nods and looks around for him.

“Yeah....” she answers and groans. “What the happened?” she asks resting her head back.

“They jabbed you with some sort of tranquilliser” Dean answers. “Well any ideas on where we are?” Dean asks her back, she raises an eyebrow.

“Nope” she mumbles.

“I thought you control where you come out?” Dean asks.

“I don't know if you noticed, but I was rather busy trying not to let the purple thing get me....I'm just relieved we all came out in the same place” Finn answers.

“Cas?” Dean asks. “You got anything”

“We have jumped into another universe” Castiel informs them, the three of them try looking to him from where they sit.

“What?” Finn asks.

“Did you know you could do that?” Dean asks looking to Finn who shakes her head.

“No” she answers. “I just...I kept thinking, we need help, that we needed someone that can help us.....” she looks around the room. “Guess it decided we needed to be here. Where ever here is” Castiel shifts uncomfortably beside her. “So this is fun” she comments dryly.

“Getting kinda hungry” Dean comments rocking the chair slightly. “You think they have pie?” he asks, Sam shoots him a look as Finn smirks.

….............

The beardy man, Tony Stark, sits watching the surveillance from a room away from the one they have their four captives in. Behind him Blondie, Steve Rogers, and the redheaded woman, Natasha Romanoff stand with him watching.

“They seem so calm” Natasha comments.

“I really think we should tell Loki” Steve comments. “And Bucky...”

“Not yet” Natasha argues. Steve sighs a little.

“Who do you think she is?” Tony asks. “Long lost twin sister?”

“It's possible” Steve offers. “Finn was adopted....there could be family out there some where” he explains, Tony hums a little and then grumbles. “I know she was your sister”

“Do you?” Tony asks looking to Steve. “Between terminator and rock of ages people seem to forget that Finn was my family....”

“Bucky was her best friend and she loved Loki” Natasha offers. “They lost her too, we all did” Tony clenches his jaw trying not to cry as he looks away.

“She was an idiot” he grumbles. “Selfish”

“Selfish?” Steve asks. “She did what she did and saved all of us....”

“She left me” Tony mumbles, Natasha and Steve share a look before Steve sighs.

“I'm going to tell them” He comments and then leaves, Tony runs his hands over his face, Natasha places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

….................

Steve knocks on Loki's apartment door before letting himself in. Bucky is passed out on the couch, which is not surprising, this isn't anything new.

“Bucky!” Steve slams the door shut and Bucky jerks awake. He glares at Steve a little.

“What the hell?!” he complains

“Where's Loki?” Steve asks, Bucky blinks up at him and shrugs.

“I dunno, he was here last night...” Bucky answers sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “I don't remember where he went” Bucky's feet catch on a few empty bottles of Asgardian mead on the floor. That's nothing new. Loki and Bucky have been drinking together for months now, since Finn's death.

“That'll be why” Steve comments opening the curtains to let the sun in, Bucky hisses drawing himself back on the couch. Steve rolls his eyes an heads into the bedroom, which is empty, he moves and checks the ensuite bathroom, which is exactly where he finds Loki. Steve sighs and heads back to the living room. “Loki's in the bathtub” Steve comments leaving the bedroom. Bucky chuckles a little.

“That's where he went” Bucky mumbles. Loki appears behind Steve glaring at the back.

“Why did you wake me?” Loki asks. “I was content to sleep in the tub” Steve glances to him and then sighs.

“Look” he starts moving to keep both men in his eye line. “Something's happened, so you both need to clean up and meet me in the kitchen”

“Pass” Loki tells him turning to go back to the bathroom.

“No, you're going to want to see this” Steve warns, Loki glances to him. “So get cleaned up because I asked nicely or I will get your brother to hold you down while Wanda washes your hair” Loki scowls at him before nodding.

“Very well” Loki grumbles 


	8. Chapter Seven

Loki touches the blazer in his hands, he'd pulled it out of the wardrobe without thinking, then realised what it was. A black single breasted blazer with deep green lining and gold coloured buttons, Finn had it made for him. He runs his fingers over the fabric sadly. He misses her, more then he's missed anyone before, because he loved her, more then he's ever loved anyone before. He closes his eyes and pulls the fabric to his nose. The last time he saw this she was wearing it. Picked it up off the floor on her way to their kitchen to make coffee, all she wore was the jacket and her panties and she was still the most beautiful woman in all of Midgard, and Asgard, and the other seven realms.

“Oh no, you found it” Bucky states standing in the doorway, Loki looks to him and then down at the blazer. “I thought I hid it” Loki pulls on the jacket and nods a little.

“It's fine” Loki whispers. “I can wear a stupid jacket and not get upset” It would be convincing if his voice didn't break.

“Just put a different jacket on” Bucky scolds.

“No” Loki snaps slipping a hip flask into the blazer, Bucky shoots him a look, Loki shoots one back professing his innocents.

“Fine” Bucky throws up his hands a little, he's fine with drinking at night, when they are not needed, but during that day, well he might have a sneaky snifter at lunch, breakfast....all the time, he's no better.

“Let's get this over with” Loki walks passed Bucky who turns and follows him.

…...............

Loki and Bucky make it to the surveillance room, Natasha, Tony and Steve still in front of the screen watching their intruders. Steve sees them first and touches Tony's shoulder, Tony turns to see Loki and Bucky in the doorway.

“What?” Loki asks, Tony and Steve share a look before they both move away from the computer screen. Bucky and Loki shift closer. Bucky's eyes widening first.

“What the hell?” Bucky asks. “Who is that?” he points to the screen.

“We don't know” Steve answers. “But...”

“Infinity” Loki whispers hopeful.

“No” Steve grabs Loki's arm as he goes to leave the room. “No, it's not”

“I do see her, that is Infinity” Loki snaps trying to pull himself free, glaring at Steve's hand. “Let go of me” Loki growls.

“She doesn't have the tattoo on her wrist” Natasha points out. Loki looks to her subconsciously reaching for his own wrist.

“What?” he asks.

“She doesn't have it” Natasha repeats. “Whoever that is...it is not our Infinity” Loki turns thoughtful, his mind going through everything he knows about Finn, about his Finn and her powers. He looks to the computer screen, specifically to that Finn.

“Let me talk to her” Loki begs.

“No” Steve states. “It's not going to happen”

“Why not?” Loki asks. “I can figure this out” Loki argues. “Please”

“No” Steve repeats. “That's not why you're doing it, okay? She is not Finn, that girl is not Finn”

“Okay enough” Tony snaps shooting Steve a look. “We get it. That girl is not Finn. But aren't you in the least bit curious as to why she looks exactly like her?”

“Of course I am” Steve argues. “But there is a right way to go about this”

“Bucky?” Natasha asks, the others look around to find that the former assassin has vanished. Loki clears his throat and nods to the screens, they all turn to see Bucky in the elevator lowering to the level their current prisoners are on.

“I'm going to kill him” Steve comments seriously.

…................

Bucky drags a chair over to sit in front of the woman who looks exactly like Finn, he sets it down and sits on it, crossing his arms over his chest, drawing attention to his metal arm. He stares at Finn who shifts in her seat slightly. He just sits there. Doesn't say a thing.

“We have nothing to hide” Sam comments, Bucky glances to him and then back to Finn, without saying a thing. “You could ask us stuff, isn't that usually how it works?”

“To be honest we don't even know where here is” Dean tells him. “You know, we didn't plan this, we were just trying to escape Barney” Dean adds.

“Barney?” Finn asks looking to Dean.

“The talking purple dinosaur” Dean answers. “Cause he was purple....”

“Weak” Sam comments. “That was weak”

“Oh yeah cause Finn calling him a jelly bean was better?” Dean asks.

“I get to call him whatever I want cause I am the one that saw him coming” She comments.

“And yet he still kicked our asses....and now we are here”

“I wasn't the one who was stupid enough to shoot him!” Finn snaps back at Dean.

“At least I did something” Dean argues back.

“Oh well excuse me” Finn comments sarcastically. “It's not like I told you that you shooting him would do nothing!” she growls.

“Sam, talk to your woman” Dean looks around Finn who's eyes widen.

“Oh hell no”

“I'm not getting in the middle of another one of your fights” Sam comments looking to Bucky and shrugging.

“I'm sorry, who opened the portal, and who saved your life...oh wait, I did” Finn tells Dean.

“If you weren't there to start with, we wouldn't be in this mess” Dean snaps, Finn stares at him. “He was after you, and only you”

“Dean” Sam warns shaking his head. Dean looks to Finn who looks down.

“Finn, I didn't...crap, kid, I'm sorry” she shrugs.

“You're right” she whispers. “It was my fault” she waves her hands around a little. “We wouldn't be here” she comments, Sam and Dean frowns at her.

“Finn?” Sam asks, she looks to him. “Did you uncuff yourself?” he asks, she looks to her wrists and then nods.

“Yeah, about an hour ago” she answers.

“Oh my god!” Dean complains throwing his head back. Bucky's eyes flicker between them, a frown on his face, he stands and leaves the room.

…...............

Loki looks to Bucky as he returns, a little pale, wide eyes, he looks around the room and nods a little.

“Thanos” he points out. “He went after her and they ended up here....”

“Through a portal?” Natasha asks, Bucky shrugs.

“Guess so....and urm...they called her Finn....she's....a Finn” he mumbles looking to Loki, Steve crosses his arms over his chest and shoots Bucky a look. “Sorry, I wanted answers and well you were going slow”

“Guys?” Tony asks trying to get their attention. “They're gone” they all snap their heads around, Tony taps the screen. “They're gone” he repeats, Steve looks to Bucky.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, I didn't do...oh crap” Bucky states. “She got loose, but they were arguing and I thought nothing of it”

…..............

Sam pulls Finn back against the wall as they almost reach the lobby, Dean pauses ahead of them with Castiel. Dean then looks to Finn who lifts her eyes to his.

“About that thing I said” Dean starts.

“It was part of the bit, I know” Finn assures him. “We're okay” Dean nods and looks around the corner.

“Let's go” Dean looks to Castiel who is still drained from the attack dog spell. “You doing okay, buddy?” Castiel nods a little and then they are moving crossing the lobby towards the exit.

“Look we just need to find a place to lay low till Finn can get us home” Sam tells them as he pushes open the lobby doors, the four of them slipping out. “Motel” they nod.

“Anyone got any cash on them?” Finn asks, they share a look.

“I do not have need of cash” Castiel comments. Sam takes Finn's hand as they head along the street. Dean helping Castiel along.

“We're going to need some for a cab and a room” Sam agrees with Finn as he fishes out his wallet. “What's the betting our cards don't work here?” he asks. Finn grabs one of the cards from his wallet and crosses the street and into the first shop she gets to, Sam and Dean share a look, Castiel leans into Dean's side.

“I got you, hang in there, 'kay?” Dean asks him, Castiel nods, they shrink back against the wall a little trying to hide themselves waiting for Finn. Sam takes a worried breath, this is weird, even for them. Finn leaves the store across the road and hurries back towards them.

“They work fine” Finn hands the card back to Sam. “Room covered....let's just find some and bunker down” Sam wraps an arm around her as they hurry down the street.

..........

Dean shifts the curtain on their motel room glancing out the window, eyes flickering around alert, they have no idea if the guys they ran into at that tower are looking for them. Finn leaves the bathroom drying her hair as Sam types away on a 'borrowed' laptop.

“Okay so it looks like these guys are....the Avengers” Finn and Dean look to Sam.

“Like the comic books?” Dean asks.

“Yeah” Sam answers. “The blonde guy...Captain America” Sam turns the laptop to his girlfriend and brother. “The other Tony Stark...Iron Man...”

“So...” Finn starts thinking. “The redhead is...Black Widow?” she asks.

“Right” Dean agrees. “And metal arm guy is....the Winter Solider? And the tower must be the Avenger tower....”

“So we're in a world where our comic book heroes....are real?” Finn explains. “And monster's don't exist?”

“I don't know about monsters” Sam offers. “I mean...they could still exist” Sam explains. “And...” Sam clicks on another page. “You...were the sister of Tony Stark”

“What?” Finn asks moving closer to the laptop to look at the photo of her and some guy with long black hair and piercing green eyes in formal wear.

“Explains why they looked at you the weirdest” Dean mumbles as she stares, still, at the screen.

“Were?” Finn asks sadly lifting her eyes to Sam's.

“She...died” he answers. “Reports claim that...she sacrificed herself to save the world” he offers with a small sad smile. “That guy..” he motions to the picture. “That's Loki of Asgard.....she and him were kind of a thing, he tried to take over the world and she saved him too, or he changed for her or something, there are a few different stories, some anti-Loki ones too...” She raises an eyebrow as Dean smirks.

“You're not...worried are you, Sammy?” Dean asks.

“This guy is a God...” Sam ignores his brother.

“Loki as in....Gabriel?” Dean asks, Sam shakes his head.

“No, as in....the real one” Sam offers.

“Damn, girl” Dean teases Finn with a smirk.

“It's not me” she argues. “It's this...” she reads the page. “Infinity” she reads and looks to Sam who nods.

“Everything is the same, except for the surname, you even have the same powers”

“That doesn't normally happen” Dean points out, Finn glances to him.

“Well I'm sorry, I haven't world jumped before, I don't know how this works” she snaps.

“Look, when we went to...the other world” Sam explains. “We weren't Sam and Dean and Infinity.....it was Jared, Jensen and Katherine....that's how it worked there, different people, different lives, but this....it seems that this Infinity was pretty much you” Finn sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

“You know we've seen some things...” she starts. “But...this...is crazy”

“Hey, you brought us here” Dean mumbles, she shoots him a look.

“I think this Infinity is why” Sam tells them, they both look to him. “It didn't click before because they were just visions and Cas” they all look to where the angel is sleeping. “But...the comic books, the Avengers greatest foe...”

“Thanos” Dean suddenly remembers.

“Maybe we need the Avengers, but maybe they need you too” Sam tells Finn. “Maybe you have some power to stop Thanos, and with the death of their own....that edge is gone. We need help stopping him, well so do they.....put us together, that's why your portal brought us here”

“And we ran away from them” Finn points out. “They're probably not going to be thrilled is we just rock back on up and be like 'hey, sorry we ran away, wanna team up against the angry jelly bean that is Thanos?'” she shrugs a little.

“They'll listen to you” Dean points out looking to her. “We just need enough time to explain, they'll do that for you” Finn sighs a little and closes her eyes.

“No” she answers. “I get it, this Thanos needs to be stopped, but flaunting their dead...girlfriend, sister, team mate in their faces to do it....I'm sorry but...we know what it's like when people come back from the dead, it's never happy, really, is it?” she asks. “Suspicions, accusations, hurt....it never ends well...”

“Well....” Dean draws off, Finn looks to him.

“You came back from the dead, the first time, and you got the whole, holy water, silver knife treatment and you accused Sam of selling his soul” Dean nods in agreement with her. “Sam came back from the dead....without a soul.....then you came back from the dead again...with black eyes....do you see my point? Bad things happen. How much pain all of that caused us, you want to put that on them....” she starts. “I thought we saved people from this....” Dean looks down a little and nods.

“Okay” he whispers. “So what do we do?” he asks her.

“We look into this....Infinity Stark” she answers. “Find out where she died....and then we go, and I 'read'....and maybe we can find some answers about.....everything” she mumbles moving to one of the beds to sit on the edge of it, she rubs the tattoo on the back of her hand and then sighs. Dean and Sam share a look before Sam nods.

“Alright, let's do that” he offers and turns the laptop back to himself. “But you need to eat and sleep” he adds. Finn nods a little.

…....................

Loki sits staring out over New York, his mind working a hundred miles an hour for an explanation. He knows she's not his Infinity, so that leave life model decoy, shapeshifter, or another world, he's leaning towards the latter seen as they seemed to have no idea who Steve and Tony were. He glances up slightly as Bucky's reflection appears in the window.

“What do you think?” Bucky asks, Loki glances to him.

“I think that my Infinity is gone” he offers. “And she's not coming back, whoever this girl is...she's not...my Infinity” he whispers sadly. “For a moment...I believed” he looks down and touches a tattoo on his wrist. The infinity symbol. He shakes his head. “She's not coming back”

“What about the other one? We just let her run around with Finn's face?” Bucky asks, growling slightly.

“The others will find them” Loki points out pulling the hip flask from his jacket. “Just leave me alone” he grumbles, Bucky shakes his head and does do exactly what the god wants, leaves him alone. Everything was finally going right in his life, he had a beautiful, kind, loving woman, who changed his world, who made him want to be good, who took him, faults and all, and loved him. And he watched her die. And he held her body and he cried, and he's not ashamed of that, he lost the most important woman in his life, and he wasn't going to hide his hurt. He looks to the tattoo on his wrist and sighs. It may happen again. With a new Infinity, if Thanos finds this one, if she is anything like his Infinity she will die to save the world, and someone else will suffer, if he learnt anything from her, anything, it's that sometimes being a hero makes all the difference in the world. Loki slides the flask back into his jacket and stands leaving the room. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Finn doesn't sleep, she sits on the end of the her and Sam's bed staring at the wall ahead of them, her eyes glowing a dim blue. She's trying to open a portal, any size, to any where, but nothing is happening. She lowers her hand and closed her eyes before rubbing her hands over her face. Coming here. Opening a portal to this world has drained her. Sam touches her shoulder behind her, gently rubbing, his free hand rubbing at his eyes.

“Baby?” he asks softly brushing her hair back over her shoulder, she glances to him and tries to smile. “Can't sleep?” he asks her, she shrugs a little.

“I can't get it working” she admits. “I've been trying to open a portal but...nothing”

“Hmm well maybe you just need to recharge” he offers rubbing her shoulder and leaning closer to kiss her neck. “Jumping worlds is a big deal....and portals are always tough” he pulls her with him as he lays back down, she goes willingly laying at his side. “Just need to sleep” he mumbles already falling back to sleep again, Finn sighs a little, she knows he's right but something is still bothering her. Sam snores lightly, breathing on her neck, but Finn is still awake, staring at the ceiling. Finn closes her eyes and then lifts his arm from her waist and climbs out of bed, she glances to Castiel sleeping on the couch, poor angel's been pretty drained since Rowena and the travel, and Dean who sleeps in his own bed, flat out asleep, snoring. Finn sighs as she grabs her jacket from the back of the chair and leaves the room. Quietly closing the door behind her, she sets her head back and breaths in the cold night air before moving to sit on the curb, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets to keep warm.

…..............

Later: Finn is still sat outside, starting to feel the cold, her hands shaking in her pockets. Her eyes turn yellow as she feels another mind behind her, not Sam, not Dean, someone else. She snaps her head around and finds Loki watching her, leaning against the wall. He looks over her, staring at her, she knows it must be hard for him. She stands as he leans up.

“Infinity” he greets a little, trying to keep the longing and love out of his tone, but it's difficult, that word, that name, it means so much to him.

“Loki” she greets back standing defensively.

“I'm not here to drag you back” He assures her. “I just...I was curious, and I wanted to help” he offers.

“Infinity Stark” she states, he flinches a little. “She....” she takes a breath struggling slightly. “We did our research” she comments shifting slightly. “I'm not her” she tells him sadly.

“I know” he assures her. “My best guess is....that you're Infinity, a different version from another world, another....universe” he clasps his hands behind his back to stop himself from reaching her, despite the fact he knows she is not his, every cell in his body wants to embrace her, just one more time, one last time. “You...have the same powers?” he asks a little, she shrugs.

“I don't know” she admits, he steps closer to her.

“She....” he starts quietly. “She had a few different...powers” he tells her. “Each one was a representation of an infinity stone, portals, telepathy, telekinesis....”

“Death sense?” she asks him. “Time travel?” he nods. “Then yeah...we have the same powers...” she sighs. “Sam, he thinks that...” she starts a little. “That when I opened a portal in our world to escape Thanos...It brought us to people that needed our help, or to people that could help us....I read what Thanos did to...” she stops, Loki looks away. “I'm sorry you lost her.....” he nods and clears his throat.

“I...thank you” he counters quietly.

“Sam thinks we need each other, you and your Avengers, and us....he thinks to beat Thanos....it's going to take all of us”

“He might be right” Loki admits turning away. “Thanos....” he sighs. “We were loosing, we had....lost” he turns back to her. “It took a...sacrifice to buy us time, but we are not fool enough to believe it is over”

“Her” Finn whispers. “Infinity?” she asks, he nods.

“Things since...” he starts a little and closes his eyes. “Since her death, there have been things....happening that we can't explain, the others will keep it quiet but I think...there is a connection” she lifts her eyes to his.

“Tell me” she asks of him.

…................

Finn checks on Castiel, he shifts a little and looks to her. Loki stands behind her watching.

“How you feeling?” she asks Castiel softly.

“Exhausted” he admits sitting up, his eyes finding Loki. “Urm...hello” he greets, Finn looks to Loki and smiles a little.

“This is Cas” she introduces.”He's a little under the weather.....witch hexed him with an attack spell” she stands. “He's recovering”

“What is he?” Loki asks Finn quietly, she raises an eyebrow. “I can...sense something...”

“He's an angel” she offers and nods noting Loki's look. “Yep, welcome to the crazy train” she teases a little and moves to the beds, she shakes her head a little and then smacks both men's feet. They both bolt awake and raise their guns towards her. “Guys, come on” She groans a little, Dean lowers his gun first as Sam now watches Loki slightly. He is worried about the 'God' being around Finn.

“What's going on?” Castiel asks standing unsteady. Finn glances to him and then to Sam and Dean.

“Last night” she starts and looks to Sam. “You said you think the portal dropped us in this world because these....Avengers could help us stopped Thanos...but they have their own problem....and you're not going to believe what it is” Sam and Dean share a look.

“Alright, I'll bite” Dean states and then clears his throat getting comfy. Finn looks to Loki and nods, he clutches his hands at his back again, this time itching to reach for his flask.

“We've had a number of incidents since....since Infinity Stark...died” Loki offers and swallows harshly. “Of strange deaths”

“Strange” Sam repeats. “Surely in your world strange deaths are...par for the course” Finn shoots him a look.

“They had their eyes burnt out” Finn tells him. “And other....deaths seems pretty ordinary except there was a presence...of sulphur”

“Oh” Dean scoots to the edge of the bed. “So what angels and demons are world jumping now?”

“Angels I don't think find it that difficult” Sam points out. “It was Balthazar that sent us to...you know”

“Crazy land” Dean comments. “What are they after?” He asks.

“The Infinity stones” Castiel answers. They all look to him. “It makes the most sense, without this world's Infinity there is nothing protecting them....these stones are weapons in their own right, let alone together, with the release of the Darkness” he offers.

“Heaven and Hell both out for a way to stop her. It” Dean finishes.

“Darkness?” Loki asks, Finn looks to him.

“Tell us about your deaths first” Sam beats her to it, jealousy and worry lacing his tone, Finn glances to him. Loki sighs but nods.

“Before Thanos arrived here, Infinity had a vision, had many visions, she prevented each one, until she....couldn't” he admits. “We bought her time, we tried to buy her time.....but she came back...and she....sacrificed herself so Thanos wouldn't get his hands on her”

“How?” Finn asks him. “I've...been stabbed, shot, etc....I can't die, how did she?” Loki glances to her.

“There is a blade..” Castiel admits turning to her. “Specially forged in Heaven by God” Finn turns to him, Castiel looks to her. “What?” he asks.

“What?” Finn asks. “What?” she repeats. “Are you serious?”

“Alright” Dean tries.

“I've known you for years” Finn argues. “And suddenly in the last, what? Week.....you've told me more about myself then I ever knew. The stones. My....purpose. Thanos. And now this....blade. At any point in those years did it not occur to you to tell me this stuff? To ease me into it?” Castiel looks away. “I mean...does dad know?” she asks, Castiel shrugs.

“As a prophet it is possible Chuck saw...something” He admits. Finn clenches her jaw her eyes turning purple as she tries to sty calm.

“Power surge” Dean warns moving away from Finn, Sam steps closer as Loki does.

“I'm fine” Finn tells them her eyes returning to normal and then turns to Loki. “What next?” she asks. “What happened....after...her death, the others...” Loki studies her a moment before nodding.

“After Infinity....died, we collected all the Infinity stones and left them with only trusted teams....hand picked and trained by Captain America and the Winter Solider, outfitted by Tony Stark. The deaths....The first few times it happened they thought that...Thanos and his...minions had a weapon, a weapon that could do that sort of damage, it's...not beyond the realm of possibility, but then the....sulphur threw us” Loki looks to Finn. “Your Infinity explained that your world has angels and demons and these deaths....sound like they could be the cause”

“Seemingly” Sam reluctantly agrees. “But we'll need to see...files and stuff” Loki glances to him. “We can't just take your word”

“Sam” Finn warns shaking her head, he looks to her.

“How do we know he's not just here because you look like his dead girlfriend?” Sam asks. “You said that you didn't want to rub that in their faces” he reminds Finn. “That we'd do this ourselves” Finn nods. “So why has he suddenly appeared now? Offering his help? Offering a puzzle for you to solve?” Finn crosses her arms over her chest.

“If it was any of the others?” she asks Sam. “If it wasn't Loki here telling us about this, would you believe them?” Sam looks down. “Thought so” she comments and looks to Loki. “We'll help...” she tells him. “If you tell us everything you guys know about Thanos” Loki nods. If he can help them understand Thanos, maybe he can save this Infinity.

..........

Finn sits between Sam and Castiel, the angel still looking a little under the weather, Dean stands behind them, arms folded over his chest. The Avengers, all of them, are gathered around the couch across from the quartet. Steve, Natasha and Clint sit together on the couch, Loki and Bucky are stood a little away from them, Tony is at his bar, Bruce leans across from him, the twins sit against the wall on the floor and Thor stands behind the couch, similar to Dean, stance the same, arms folded. Finn leans forward slightly rubbing her hands on her jeans, nervous, they're staring at her, and all trying not to.

“This must be rather...strange for you guys” Finn offers slightly, Tony snorts from his bar, refusing to look at her.

“Tony” Steve scolds, Tony goes back to his drink. “It can't exactly be easy for you either” Steve then looks to Sam and Dean. “Any of you...”

“We've...travelled between worlds before” Dean offers. “This is Finn's first time”

“You've done this before?” Bucky asks.

“Yep” Dean answers proudly. “Once” he adds.

“They got zapped into a world where their lives were a tv show” Finn points out. “It didn't end well” she reminds the brothers. She turns to the Avengers. “Would it make it easier if I.....list a few facts? You guys can get to know me...” she asks. Steve glances to Tony who is slumped against his bar, Steve looks to Loki and Bucky stood together, they both nod. They were closest to Infinity after Tony. Steve nods and turns back to Finn.

“Sure” he answers.

“Urm...well my full name is Infinity Clarissa Shurley” she offers. “My father is Chuck, prophet of the Lord, author and raging alcoholic, mother was Veronica, died in childbirth” she clears her throat a little. “I'm 48 years old, I draw, pretty good I think, I like to read...”

“Okay, enough” Tony argues. “I don't believe any of this” he stumbles a little grabbing onto the bar for support. “Some random girl drops, literally, drops into our lives, this girl just so happens to look like my dead sister, sounds like my dead sister and for all accounts seems to have the same likes as my dead sister......and you all just...believe her....”

“Stark” Loki starts, Tony points to him with his glass.

“Don't want to hear from you” he grumbles. “This is alll your fault anyway”

“Tony” Natasha warns shooting him a look.

“How is this my fault?” Loki asks frowning.

“Everything was fine until you decided to invade” Tony grumbles. “Then look what happens”

“Okay, Tony, you've had a bit to drink, and you're emotional”

“Don't get me started with you” Tony points to Steve who's eyes widen.

“What did I do?” Steve asks him.

“You...just...exist” Tony answers.

“Oh that's not going to end well” Clint mumbles resting his head on his closed fist rested on the arm of the chair. Natasha hums in agreement. Finn and Sam share a look, she rolls her eyes a little, he smirks looking down. “You and your little pet brain dead assassin” Bucky perks up a little then.

“Hey” he complains.

“He's not brain dead” Steve argues. “He was brain washed, there is a difference” Dean raises an eyebrow watching them. Finn taps her fingers on the arm of the chair. Tony rolls his eyes.

“Oh right, cause that's sooo much better” Tony mutters. Finn stands a from her chair and takes a breath.

“Okay, that's enough” Finn snaps, the room fall silent, she holds up her hand as Tony opens his mouth. “I'm sorry, alright, you lost your sister” she glances to Loki. “Girlfriend....” she looks to the others. “Your friend and team mate....I am. But this isn't helping anyone” she sighs. “Now Thanos turned up in our world looking for me and it sounds like angels and demons are in yours after the stones.....so we can either sit here and bicker and in the end nothing gets done, and both worlds are screwed to hell. Or we can pull on our grown up panties, work together and save a world or two...maybe stop the purple jelly bean from destroying everything” Tony wrinkles his nose before looking away and nodding, Natasha smirks a little. The only person capable of talking Tony down has always been Infinity, seems it doesn't matter which one it is.

“Yeah, she's so not Finn” she teases, Steve looks down to hide his smirk.

“Let's start with your....strange deaths” Finn tells them crossing her arms over her chest, popping her hip out slightly. “The ones with the eyes burnt out”

“Angels” Castiel points out standing, Finn looks to him as Dean moves to hold him up, Castiel shoots him a look that stops him.

“Maybe you should explain how different our worlds are” Loki offers. “Cause...jumping straight in might confuse their simple minds” he teases a little, Finn smirks a little, Sam doesn't miss it.

…..............

Explaining monsters and angels and demons and heaven and hell to people who have lived lives believing them fairy tales and horror stories is exhausting. More so when Finn's powers are already drained, her energy just...waning. Finn yawns and stretches where she sits waiting for Sam.

“Here” Loki sets a bottle of green liquid juice next to her elbow, she looks to it and then to him. “It...helped” she gives him a small smile and takes the bottle.

“Thanks” she unscrews the cap and then sniffs it. “What is it?” she asks him, he smirks taking the seat next to her.

“Herbs mostly, from home” he answers. “Mother helped” he tells her softly as she tries the drink. “Infinity” he starts and looks away slightly. “She used to get really tired after using them all at once” Finn nods in agreement. “Or the further she tried to push”

“Yeah” Finn agrees and licks her lips slightly. “When I was younger” she starts setting the bottle down. “I used to think it'd get easier with time....but it never did, guess....maybe it's supposed to get better with the stones” she sighs a little and looks to him. “Did she ever....?”

“No” Loki answers. “She wouldn't take them, she didn't want them or the power they would give her....would you?” he asks, she snorts and shrugs.

“Depends I guess” she admits leaning back in her seat. “Who I was fighting? If the stones would stop them, kill them, save my friends.....Save Sam” she shrugs. “Maybe...”

“That's what she always used to say” he offers with a smirk. “She always said....maybe...but when it came down to it, Thanos on the horizon, her friends, the world at stake...she couldn't. It wasn't a cowardice thing either” he offers. “She had no idea who she would become, what she would become, she didn't want to be the next...bad guy”

“No offence” she starts. “But...look where that got her” Loki looks to her, she pulls her knee up to her chest. “When me and Sam looked for Dean about....a year ago. Sam did things that weren't him, to find his brother, and Dean...when he took on...” she shakes her head. “To kill Abaddon, Dean went to the extreme....I like to think that I am at least half as brave as they are” she looks to Loki. “That if I had to become the monster to save everyone, to save those that I love....I would” she shrugs a little.

“Finn” Sam states behind her, Finn looks to him. “We're heading out for some real food....” he gives her a look, meaning Dean wants a burger and fries. She nods a little and turns back to Loki. She smiles a little.

“Thanks for the....juice” she tells him standing and grabbing the bottle before walking away with Sam, who glances back to glare at Loki. 


	10. Chapter Nine

The motel room door closes behind Castiel as they return to their motel room with food, Dean already working through his fries. He hums happily as he drops onto the edge of his bed, Castiel sitting on the couch and Finn shrugging out of her jacket, she watches Sam, he's been off since they left the tower. She sighs a little as he seems to stare at something out the window. She shares a look with Dean who shrugs before she turns back to Sam.

“What's going on with you?” Finn asks Sam, he glances to her and then away, she rolls her eyes and looks to Dean who shakes his head, not getting involved. “Sam” she states turning back to her boyfriend.

“Nothing” he answers shaking off his jacket. Dean unpacks their food as Castiel watches them from the couch. “Nothing is going on” he grinds out.

“Really?” she asks. “Cause you've been sulking since we left Stark Towers” she points out.

“I'm fine” he argues.

“Sam” she pushes slightly.

“I said I'm fine, Finn” he snaps turning to face her, she stares up at him, eyes wide, she nods a little.

“Okay” she whispers and Sam hates that fear behind her eyes. “You're fine” she turns to Dean and snatches the burger off of him. Dean shoots Sam a look. Sam runs his hands through his hair.

“Finn” he tries, she walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut behind her, Sam groans a little.

…..................

It's a tense night, Finn is ignoring Sam and everyone knows it, so when they go to bed it's stiff and cold, Dean turning away from the room in his own bed, earplugs in his ears, Castiel lays on the couch trying to work out what's going on and Finn lays stiff in hers and Sam's bed. Sam glances to her as he pulls open the blankets ready to climb into her.

“About before” Sam starts laying next to her, Finn sighs a little. “I'm sorry for snapping”

“It's fine” she comments flatly.

“No, it's not” he looks to her. “I shouldn't have.....you're right, something is bothering me” she looks to him. “Loki” he admits. “I just don't like him around you” Sam tells her. “He makes me...uncomfortable”

“What? Why?” she asks.

“He just does, okay?” he snaps a little again, she stares at him, giving him a look. She scoffs.

“Fine” she comments and turns away from him, sulking slightly, his mood is unwarranted, she loves him, she's with him, he obviously doesn't trust her, after everything she went through with him, but he doesn't trust her. She rubs at her head and sniffles a little trying to not get upset. Sam closes his eyes as guilt settles in, he hates upsetting her. But he knows it's better to not try and comfort her now, it's best to let it work it's way out of her system.

….........

Sam groans as Finn's cell phone rings in his ear, waking him from his slumber. He reaches across the bed for Finn but finds it empty and cold, he groans sitting up to look for her. Her cell phone starts ringing again. Dean groans from his bed as Castiel shifts on the couch.

“Answer it” Dean complains turning over, Sam grabs the cell phone and answers it.

“Hello?” he asks and then clears his throat.

“It's Steve Rogers” the voice on the other end states. “I called for Infinity”

“It's Sam” Sam offers. “She's....not here right now” Dean frowns sitting up to look at Sam who shrugs back.

“I'm sending you an address” Steve tells Sam. “We got another body....figured you guys might want to see one up close”

“Right, we're on our way” Sam answers then hangs up, Dean raises an eyebrow. “They got another body” Sam tells him standing. “Going to find Finn” he grumbles grabbing her jeans and pulling them on.

…................

Finn leans against the wall outside of the motel room drinking from a beer bottle, she's been sat there a while, her skin pale with the cold. Sam leaves the motel room, glancing down at her once he sees her.

“Hey” Sam greets.

“I heard” she comments not looking up at him.

“You still mad at me?” he asks.

“Depends” she answers and looks to him. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do” he argues closing the door as he moves to join her. “It's him I don't trust” he argues sitting at her side. “Finn” he takes the beer off of her and sets it aside before taking her hand. “I know you love me” he assures her. “But I know that he sees you and sees 'her', and I know how hard that must be for him....I know how hard it would be for me....if you died” he kisses her hand. “If you ever died and I saw someone exactly like you in every way....with someone else” she sniffles a little. “I know that I would want to be close to her...so I know how he feels, what he's going through” he sighs and lifts his eyes to hers. “I know that I would want to get as close as possible....regardless of the other person”

“You're worried he's going to try and steal me away” she whispers and then moves to her knees at his side, she strokes her fingers through his hair, he closes his and leans into her touch. “I love you” she promises him. “I'm not going anywhere” he looks up at her. “Everything we've been through, you think some...charming Asgardian is going to be the one to lure me away?”

“Charming?” he asks, she shrugs.

“It's the accent” she offers, he pulls her closer and kisses her neck. “I feel sorry for him” she admits stroking his hair. “He lost the love of his life and now has to see her in me....” Sam pulls back to look up at her. “You said you understand how he feels...” he nods. “So cut him a little slack, you don't have to trust him, you just have to trust me” Sam nods and kisses her softly.

“You two finished?” Dean asks on the other side of the door. “Cause we got a body” he reminds them.

“I'll get changed” Finn offers standing and heading into the motel room.

…...............

Finn crosses her arms over her chest as she and Sam join Steve and Bucky in an alley in Midtown, the sun only just rising in the distance, Bucky fighting his instinct to react to the spitting image of his friend. Dean and Castiel stand with Loki talking to the coroner. Dean had lead Loki away pretty much as soon as they arrived, sensing his brother's unease around him. Sam crouches looking over the body as Finn rubs her gloved hands together trying to get warm. Sam looks over the burnt out eyes and sighs.

“Well this is definitely angelic” Sam comments. “But that” he points to the second body, “Is probably your angel” he stands and moves closer to the second body, the outline of wings etched into the earth under him.

“So the angel killed the envoy agent?” Bucky asks motioning between the two bodies.

“And where is the rest of the envoy?” Steve counters. “Two bodies?” he asks. “There were a team of seven”

“Finn” Sam states looking to his girlfriend, she sighs and pulls off her glove at the same time as she pulls a disgusted face.

“Dead bodies” she grumbles crouching next to the envoy agent. She reaches up and pulls down his collar before pressing her hand to his skin, she throws her head back, her eyes turning orange as she does, her death, her retrocognition activating. Her view changes, the scene around her shifting, her entire vision enveloped in an orange glow, the dead envoy agent appears around the corner, looking back over his shoulder to make sure he is alone before taking a few quick steps before he stops as the angel-possesed body appears in front of him. The envoy agent's turn black as he lowers an angel blade from his sleeve. A fight follows, angel vs demon, but in the end, no one and both of them wins. As the demon stabs the angel, the angel slams his palm against the demon's head, both of them die. Finn lowers her head and closes her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheek, watching people die, always upsets her, if it didn't then she would be worried.

“Finn?” Sam asks, she sighs and pulls back pulling the hand sanitiser from her pocket.

“Killed each other” she answers. “Guessing the rest of the envoy is dead too, somewhere” she offers cleaning her hand.

“What about the box?” Steve asks, Finn frowns. “The stones, they were placed into specially designed boxes to hold them, the only people that have keys, are us” Steve admits. “Myself, Loki, Stark, Barton and Thor”

“That's only five” Sam points out.

“Vision contains the other stone” Bucky offers. “He's currently under protective detail, only Wanda knows where he is”

“He contains it?” Finn asks. “Like...inside of him?” she touches her chest as she asks, Bucky snorts his amusement.

“No” he answers. “It's in his head” Bucky touches his forehead.

“So there was no one else with these two?” Steve asks motioning to the two bodies. “The rest of them weren't here?” Finn shakes her head. Steve sighs and crouches next to the envoy agent's body and then digs in his pockets.

“Gross” Bucky comments, Steve shoots him a look as Sam moves to Dean and Castiel to explain. Finn glances to her hand, her eyes widening as she sees her birth mark start to change colour.

“Guys” she whispers, afraid that drawing attention to it will make it disappear. They are too busy checking over the bodies, she looks from them back to her hand as the compass stops spinning, pointing behind her. She turns in that direction, the arrow turning with her. She takes a few steps and watches as the arrow turns a little. She lifts her eyes and sees something hidden behind a pile of dirty crates. She glances back to the others and then moves to push the crates aside and finds a very intricate and heavy looking box. She raises an eyebrow and grabs the handle, lighter then it looks, she steps back with the box and turns to face her group. None have looked at her yet. She rolls her eyes. “Hey!” she shouts gathering their attention, they turn to her. “This one of the boxes you guys shipped the stones off in?” she asks dryly setting the box on her hip, her tattoo on her hand going wild, the compass spinning rapidly and the colour a bright red, her eyes even match.

........

The Avengers are gathered in the living quarters of the tower, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Clint stood at the bar talking away from Finn and the Winchesters, and their little pet angel. Still a level of distrust there. Finn sits across from Loki on the couches, her fingers stroking her marked hand, eyes down slightly as she thinks. It's something their Finn used to do.

“So the whole team is dead?” Tony asks, Steve nods and sighs leaning on the counter.

“Least we have the stone” Natasha comments and then pulls up her phone. “All the other teams have checked in, but I'm changing their safety procedures...” she types away at the screen.

“Wanda's gone to check in with Vision as well” Clint adds.

“I still think bringing the stones back here is best” Bucky argues. “We can protect them better.....and now with Finn here, and the Winchesters....and an actual angel” Loki watches Finn who's eyes are locked on the box on the table, she's sensitive to the stones, feels them, feels that she wants them with her. To touch them. To absorb them. Sam sits at her side drawing her attention away from the box, Loki looks down away from them. He still has to remind himself that she's not his. The love of his life is sat across from him but she's not his, not this version. Sam squeezes her knee wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

“What about this stone?” Tony asks nodding towards where Finn sits.

“We can put together another team” Natasha offers. “Make sure they're all prepared for demons and angels” Steve shrugs.

“I doubt that will stop them from getting what they want, the way the Winchesters talk about the two species imply they won't stop” Tony hums a little in agreement with Steve. Finn looks up and worries her lip before talking.

“Or I could take it” Finn offers, they all turn to her.

“What?” Tony asks her, she motions to the box in front of her.

“I take on the stone” she adds looking away from the box to the others. “They can't take what they can't find....”

“No” Loki argues, she raises an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?” he asks her. Sam nods actually in agreement.

“Look...I know your Finn didn't want them” she offers. “But I'm not her” she reminds them, not missing the looks that pass over their faces, she is sorry but they need to understand that she's not theirs, she not of this world, she's experienced things that have shaped her differently to their Finn. “And this goes beyond Thanos...”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asks her, she looks to him.

“What if these stones...help us stop the Darkness?” she asks, Dean looks to Sam who's jaw ticks away. They've both been here before, taking on power to stop a monster, it doesn't end well, ever. “If I.....absorb the stone or whatever, it could help...”

“That's a terrible idea” Tony argues. “You don't know what will happen, what the stone will do.....No, you're not doing it”

“You don't get a say in this” Finn snaps and Tony stares back at her, yeah he and his sister argue a lot, but she always accepted his opinion. “This is something we” she motions to herself, Castiel, Sam and Dean. “Will decide. Because I trust them to have my back, I trust their opinions...I don't know you, I don't know any of you....” she motions to the Avengers. “I'm sorry, okay?” she offers and then sighs. “I know this must be weird, hard, upsetting, me being here, but we're stuck like this, but you don't get to boss me around.....” she grabs the Infinity box and holds it closer. “Now excuse us” she turns and walks away, Dean smiles awkwardly at the Avengers.

“What she said” Dean comments and follows her with Castiel, Sam looks to Loki who gives him a pleading look, begging him to stop her from doing this, but Sam wants to let her just to spite him.

“If you agree to this” Loki starts. “You have no idea who she will become”

“She'll still be my Finn” Sam argues. “And I'll help her through it....like she has stood by and helped me through every bad thing that has happened to me in the last 8 years....she's grown woman with her own mind” Sam counters and starts to walk away, Loki clenches his fists at his side and he turns to Bucky who shrugs back at him.

…...............

“Maybe they are right” Castiel offers, Finn looks too him. “We don't know what will happen when you absorb the stones, Infinity” Castiel warns. “What if there is backlash? What if...”

“I know” she agrees. “But bigger picture....their Finn refused to take on the stones...and then she ended up dead. Thanos is not going to stop until he gets what he wants....you guys have to see that” she looks to them. “They weren't enough to stop him....even with their Finn” Dean sighs and leans against the wall rubbing the bridge of his nose, unfortunately he knows she's right. Sam touches her shoulder, curling his fingers into her flesh, she looks up at him.

“Loki's right” he whispers. “Cas too, we don't know what will happen when you do this” he offers sadly.

“I have to do this” she argues. “It's the only way” he cups her cheeks with his hands.

“What if you die?” he asks, she shrugs.

“As long as save the world first, what does it matter?” she asks him back.

“It matters to me” he scolds, she wraps her fingers around his wrists and smiles sadly.

“I've watched you and Dean do whatever it takes for years....and you don't think I was terrified that you would die?” Sam looks to Dean. “I stood by and accepted every decision the two of you made when it came to doing what was necessary to win....even when you fought each other on it” Sam looks back to her, a tear sliding down his cheek. “Do the same for me now. Support me...accept this...” he presses his forehead to hers and closes his eyes. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Steve sets his key into the case in front of him. The Reality Stone case. Finn stands across from him. They seem to be against her doing this, worried about what it will do to her. But Finn sees the need. She sees beyond them to the what ifs. She sees the future if Thanos or the Darkness wins. She takes a breath as Steve lifts the lead revealing the floating Aether within it.

“So how do I do this?” Finn asks looking to Castiel stood behind her. “Do I just touch it?”

“I would assume so” Castiel offers. Finn raises an eyebrow. “As neither you nor Infinity Stark have done this; none of us know how you are to do this”

“First time for everything I guess” Finn mumbles turning back to the stone. Watching it float and twist.

“Are you sure?” Sam asks Finn as he steps to her side touching her arm, she nods back turning to him, presses her hand to his cheek. They share a look.

“Yeah” she answers, he kisses her softly cupping her cheek, when he pulls back he sets his forehead to hers.

“I'm here” he adds softly. Assuring her that he is supporting her just as she has him and Dean in the past. He nods and steps back from her letting her have the space to do what she feels she needs to. She takes a deep breath and moves till she stands right in front of the box, a few steps but it feels like miles. Finn stretches her fingers towards the Aether and it seems to snatch out and wrap around her wrist and crawl along her arm, everyone is silent, watching, waiting. Tony, Loki and Bucky closer then the others, worry seeping in. knowing that this could have been their Finn. If this works then perhaps her death could have been avoided, if she'd just taken the stones in. The Aether starts to soak into Finn's skin, disappearing before everyone's eyes. Finn seems fine after. She stands there waiting for something bad to happen, she looks down at her hands.

“Finn?” Dean asks stepping closer. “You okay, kiddo?” she nods a little.

“Yeah, I think so” she answers and then frowns. “I don't know” she amends as she feels slightly warm. A thrumming under her skin making it itch. “Something....” she mumbles seeing red sparks at her fingers. Then she feels like she's choking on it. On the power. suddenly it's too hot. Too heavy. Too powerful. Too much. Finn's eyes widen, but it's too late, it's done. She looks to Sam before she jerks slightly, a pulse of red energy blasting out of her sending the others flying across the room before she collapses unconscious. Sam is instantly on his feet as is Loki and Bucky, the three men moving towards her. Loki stops himself from reaching out for her as Sam drops to his knees.

“Finn!” Sam grabs her face in his hands, brushing her hair back from her face. “Finn, baby, come on....wake up” he begs pulling her up to rest in his lap, her body limp in his arms. Loki steps closer as Dean and Castiel share a look.

“I warned you” Loki scolds Sam. “I warned you that something could happen...”

“Shut up” Sam snaps back at him before turning his attention back to Finn. Her eyes open slowly, the irises glowing red. Around them everything changes. They are no longer in the Avengers' facility but she and Sam are in a field, a field they've been to before; it's not far from the bunker, somewhere they go for 'quiet' time away from the harshness of the bunker. He looks around and smiles a little thinking that their home.

“We're not really here” Finn tells Sam, he looks down at her and helps her sit upright in his arms. “We're still at the tower with the others; I just needed some quiet before....before we go back”

“How do you feel?” he asks softly.

“Strange” she answers looking to her hands, red mist sparks at her finger tips, she turns them around and then looks to Sam. He reaches for her wrists, she stops him. “I'm not about to explode” she assures him with a small smile, he can't smile back, too worried. “I'm fine” she adds, he closes his eyes and presses his forehead to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and closes her own eyes. They're back in the tower when Sam opens his eyes, Finn stands now holding out her hand to him with a soft smile, Sam takes it letting her pull him up to his feet. Dean is first to Finn's side touching her arm before hugging her. She pats his back softly and he pulls away. The Avengers look worried, Tony a little angry actually, but that's not about this Finn, that's about his sister being an idiot. Finn looks to Loki who nods and smiles letting her know he's pleased she survived.

“How do you feel?” Steve asks.

“Fine” she answers.

“May I?” Castiel asks raising his fingers to Finn's head, she gently pushes his wrist away.

“No” she answers. “You're still recovering” she scolds. “And I feel fine” she assures him softly. “Maybe a little hungry” she adds as Sam helps her to her feet. “Are you guys okay?” she asks. “Kind of threw you all a bit...”

“We're fine” Steve assures her. “We're a hardy bunch” she relaxes a little and nods.

“We should do a quick...” Bruce starts. “Check of you, Finn; just to make sure” Finn nods a little in agreement. Bruce shoots Tony a look; Tony nods.

“Yeah” Tony agrees quietly and motions for Finn to join him and Bruce, she looks to Sam who nods reassuringly at her.

….........

Finn sits alone in the lab now, staring down at her fingers as they spark red. Bruce and Tony had done all their tests and then gone off to talk to the others. Finn had wanted a moment alone to readjust. The lab doors open behind her but she doesn't look up to see who it is, she knows, can feel him. Loki. She doesn't know how to explain it either; that his presence is altering her powers, like it did with Sam and Dean, that bond, that link is starting to form between them. His steps echo slightly in the room as he approaches her.

“How do you feel?” Loki asks behind her, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow. “Not the placating answer you gave them” she looks away and sighs.

“I feel....” she pauses as she thinks about the right word. If there even is one for how she is currently feeling. The effect the reality stone is having on her. The way it's affecting her. “Different” she admits looking back down at her hands. Loki moves towards her and sits at her side setting a glass of whiskey on the desk in front of her, he leans back and looks to her softly; can feel the Aether under her skin now; she did something his Finn would never have done. And he kind of admires her for it. For his Finn it was never about her being a coward, it was about the uncertainty of what would happen to her with all the stones inside of her. That much power. The risk for everyone else. “I can feel it” Finn states and looks to Loki. “Vibrating under my skin” she holds up her hand as it starts to spark red, her eyes glowing as she stares at them. She looks to the glass of whiskey and in an instant it's gone, now sits a vase filled with bright red poppies. Loki smiles warmly.

“They're beautiful” he comments, she hums in agreement. He turns back to her. “Is it difficult for you?” he asks. “All this....” he motions around slightly, she shrugs.

“Just have to get on with it” she answers. “Plus I only found out about all of this stone stuff like....last week” she comments shooting him a smirk. “So yeah it's been a little bit weird” he smiles at her and then turns away smile leaving his face. “Do you miss her?” Finn asks quietly, Loki nods.

“Everyday....all day” he admits. “There wasn't a part of my life that she wasn't involved in”

“You really loved her, huh?” she asks him, Loki nods and looks down. “I'm sorry” she offers touching his arm. “I've lost Sam a few times over the years” she then sighs softly releasing him. “Lost all three of them more then once” she adds. “It doesn't get less painful” she gives Loki a sad smile.

“But they came back?” he asks, she nods.

“Yeah....”

“How do you cope?”

“Well...I don't know” she answers. “I don't think I do cope with it” she admits. “Lots of drinking....lots of tears...” she shrugs. “But that's the thing with them Winchester boys” she teases. “They never seem to stay dead for very long” she turns and looks to Sam lingering in the doorway. “Isn't that right?” she asks, Sam gives her a look and she rolls her eyes knowing that Sam doesn't like her being around Loki. Finn looks to Loki who gives her a small smile.

“Goodnight” he offers knowingly, just knowing that Sam is dealing with Loki's presence with jealousy and suspicion. Finn gives Loki a shrug and then stands to move to Sam. She shoots him a look and shakes her head disappointed before walking away, Sam closes his eyes before following her slower. He shouldn't feel this intense jealousy when he sees her with Loki, he knows without a doubt that Finn is loyal to him, that she loves him, she's proven it time and time and time again, always there at his side no matter what. But Loki makes his skin itch with worry.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Finn walks straight towards the bed only pausing to kick off her boots and jacket, setting them aside. Sam lingers watching her, eyes worried, he bites his cheek and closes the door behind her and then steps closer to the bed.

“Finn” he whispers wanting to talk about this.

“Don't start” Finn warns Sam and sighs. “Don't even....just sleep” she scolds and then climbs into bed, turning away from him, her eyes closed to stop the tears. They've been through this. And every time he doubts her it hurts. Where is the trust?

“I'm...” he starts.

“I said don't” she warns harder this time. He shuts up and moves to his side of the bed. He sits and rubs his hands on his jeans. Finn sits up turning to him. “You know what” she starts, he looks to her. “I thought we talked about this.....”

“I just don't like him around you” he admits, she sighs.

“You can't tell me who I am allowed to talk to” she point out.

“I know” he assures her. “But him, really?” he asks her, she stares at him a moment, processing and then sighs rolling her eyes.

“You know what?” she asks. “I'm just gonna find somewhere else to sleep” she whispers climbing out of the bed, Sam watches her sadly, they haven't slept apart in years.

“Finn, please” he begs, he's not above begging her right now, because she can't leave the room leaving things like this. She pauses and closes her eyes. “I love you” he assures her. She sighs and turns to him.

“I get it...I get why....” she tells him and shakes her head. “But the looks and the comments and the.....” she sighs giving him a sad look. “Jealousy” she shakes her head again and then leaves the room without finishing, she can't keep having this conversation with him. She can't. Not with everything else going on. She needs him at her side, supporting her, not questioning her every move.

….....

Finn runs her fingers through her hair before resting them on her knees where she sits in the common room, she sighs and reaches for the whiskey on the coffee table.

…......

Sam lays awake staring at the ceiling in their borrowed room, he knows he keeps screwing up. He knows that she needs him to trust and believe in her, to be at her side and support her, with everything happening to them now. She's never not been at his side. No matter what crazy idea he or Dean came up with she was right there with them, supporting them, no matter what. And he should be doing the same. But knowing that Loki used to date a version of Finn sets him off, he's terrified of loosing her and now he probably will loose her.

….........

Finn leans on the breakfast bar nursing her coffee, Wanda sits at her side talking to her, still half asleep Wanda might actually believe she's talking to her Finn. Steve sets a mug of coffee in front of Wanda and gives Finn an apologetic smile, Finn shrugs back as Tony joins them rubbing at his eyes. Clint's head bangs off the counter top as it slips from his hand and they all turn to him, waiting. It takes him a while.

“Owwww” he complains lifting his head. Wanda chuckles a little as Steve smirks. It's nothing new. Clint is not a morning person. Finn leans back in the stool and glances to Steve.

“What's next?” Finn asks him.

“Next?” Steve counter asks, slightly confused, he shares a look with Loki.

“The other stones” she answers giving him a look. “You know....now we know they're not going to kill me I think it's a good idea that I take them all”

“Whoa” Steve warns. “What?” he asks her.

“They are mine” she argues sitting up straight now, her eyes starting to turn red with the power of the Aether.

“That's a stupid idea” Tony argues, she turns her look on him. “Pumping yourself full of all that power...”

“Which I was born to take” she points out just as Dean and Castiel walk into the room together, they both look at the tense faces and bodies before Dean sighs.

“What's going on now?” Dean asks.

“Your Finn is insane” Tony points out.

“Why?” Finn asks. “For wanting what is rightfully mine?” Dean looks to Finn and frowns. “The stones” she elaborates. “They think it's a bad idea for me to take all of them”

“Because we don't know what will happen” Steve points out.

“You do realise I was born to carry them?” she asks. “As in I highly doubt that taking them on will kill me....because if that was the case; what is the point?”

“Infinity is right” Castiel offers, Finn turns to him. “She is built to house them on a cellular level, they cannot hurt her”

“Thank you, Cas” she tells him softer.

“But they are right too” Castiel counters, she frowns at him. “The Aether is already changing you; you are becoming focused on the stones” Finn crosses her arms over her chest. “And that is one stone....it will get worse, your desire to see yourself made whole will only increase with each stone until you become obsessed, to the point that nothing will get in your way, even those closest to you” she purses her lips and clenches her jaw in annoyance, because she can feel that he's right. Yesterday she had no desire to have the other stones.....today it's all she wants. “You're emotional” Castiel offers. “And the Aether is taking advantage of your weakened emotional state”

“Weakened emotional state?” Dean asks stepping closer to Finn. “What did he do now?” he asks her, she looks to him and shakes her head.

“Just...this place is.....proving to be hard on our relationship” she offers quietly aware the Avengers are close and listening.

“Meh, you've both been through worse” Dean comments with a shrug. “You'll be fine”

“I don't know any more” she whispers and looks around as Sam walks into the room, Dean glances to her, sees the hurt on her face, possibly worse then ever before. She gives Sam a tense smile, he waves back at her but it all feels awkward, she sighs and turns away takes a few steps before vanishing through a portal.

“When did she get that power back?” Dean asks. “I thought she couldn't open them since we got here”

“Maybe the Aether repowered her” Tony offers with a shrug. “So....” he looks to Sam. “Things on the rocks with you two?”

“We're fine” Sam answers moving towards them. “It's just weird, all this” Dean shoots him a look before turning to Steve.

“What do we do?” he asks. “About these stones?”

“I don't know” Steve admits. “I need to discuss them with Loki, he knows more about them then any of us”

…............

Finn stands in a field that seems to have been cordoned off from the world; there is nothing special about it, except for what drew Finn here. This is where this world's version of her died. She walks forward towards the small marked area ahead of her. It's nothing special, just a charred piece of ground but she knows. She knows that that is the exact spot she died on. She crouches and places her hand on the ground, letting her eyes shift to orange as she sorts through the memory of this land, of that event, as she watches an alternate version of herself sacrifice her own life for her friends, her family, her love. She is so absorbed in the memory she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her until the figure talks.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asks behind her, she stands and turns to him, the orange glow of her eyes disappearing.

“I wanted to see” she admits, he steps towards her.

“You could have asked” he grumbles moving around her to the marked ground.

“Would you have allowed me to come here?” she counters, he sighs and glances to her.

“There was no need for you to see” he argues, she cocks her head.

“There is” she counters argues. “So I know not to make the same mistakes she did” Loki spins on her.

“Mistakes?” he asks her. “She died so the world could live”

“She could have easily defeated Thanos, it's what she....it's what we were born for...” she points out. “If she'd taken on the stones....this could have been avoided, her death could have been avoided....and Thanos would have been defeated, saving the world....she died and it stopped nothing; it just delayed it, Thanos is still a threat, he is still seeking the stones and now he is after me...because of her” Loki grabs her jacket and pulls her closer, a glare set on his face, but he can't be mad at her. Because everything she just said is true. It's true. His eyes soften into regret that his Finn died for nothing. “I'm sorry” she offers. “But it's true”

“Yes” he agrees. “She died for nothing” he whispers pulling her closer still, softer this time, he wraps his arms around her in an embrace, burying his face in her hair as he cries. She wraps her arms back around him holding onto the back of his jacket.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Loki walks with Finn, both of them still in that field. Neither wanting to leave just yet. He'd watched her as she took in the memories of the land, watching the death of his Finn. He's still not sure how he feels about her seeing this. Watching him at his most vulnerable. Watching the love of his life dying....for him. She processes what she saw as they walk together. Both quiet for the moment. She speaks first, looking to him.

“I didn't mean to upset you before” she assures him.

“No” he nods. “I know” he looks to her. “You were right though” he adds and sighs. “You were right, she didn't have to die, we could have figured something else out, but....”

“She saw you and Bucky in pain and she had to act” she finishes, he looks to her sadly and nods. “I understand why she did it” she admits. “If it was Sam or Dean or Cas...I would have done the exact same thing” he notices the way her features shift on Sam's name, the sadness in her voice, Loki looks down a little knowing that their relationship issues are because of him.

“I'm sorry” he offers softly. “I'm causing problems with your relationship” she shrugs.

“It's not your fault” she assures him. “Sam just can't seem to get into his head that I am with him, that I love him....” she sighs. “I can't keep having this argument with him”

“He loves you” Loki points out. “And he's scared of losing you” she glances to him.

“And if he keeps pushing this he will” she points out. “I need him to trust me, I need him to be at my side whilst I do this...I need him” Loki touches her arm and gives her a small smile. “I can't do this without him” she admits looking to her hands as the red of the Aether swirls, she clenches her fist and her powers stop. Loki takes her hand, drawing her eyes from it.

“No matter what happens with you and Sam” he starts. “I will stand at your side” he offers. “I am going to make sure that you don't screw this up” he promises her. “You want to defeat Thanos” he pulls her hand to his lips, gently setting a kiss to the back of it. “I'm right behind you; I will choose to believe that my Finn died so I could help you do succeed where she couldn't”

“You will help me bring down the giant purple jelly bean?” Loki smirks.

“Yes, I will help you” she raises an eyebrow. “I'm not saying it”

“Say it” she pushes with a smile.

“No” he starts to walk away, she chuckles and follows him, throwing her hand out to open a portal in front of them leading back to the tower.

“Come on” She pleads teasingly. “You know you want to” they step through the portal and into the kitchen where Sam, Dean, Steve, Bucky, and Tony are gathered. The five of them look up hearing the two of them return.

“I'm not going to say that” Loki argues turning to her.

“Say it” Finn pushes with a smirk, Loki sighs but he's not annoyed, he actually rather likes it, his Finn was just as teasing. She crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow.

“Fine” he sighs. “The giant...purple....jellybean” she smiles victoriously at him. “I don't even know what a jellybean is”

“Yeah, you do” Bucky scolds and smirks. “It's those bean-shaped candies we had last year” Loki raises an eyebrow at Bucky as Finn smiles.

“They were disgusting” Loki points out, Bucky smirks a little.

“You two okay?” Steve asks them, Finn nods.

“Yeah, we just...talking” she answers, Loki nods in agreement.

“We've decided that...” he looks to Finn and smiles. “We're going to stop Thanos” he looks to the others. “Whatever it takes”

“ _Whatever_ it takes” Finn agrees with him, Sam looks to Finn who gives him a small smile, her eyes soft, he smiles back, worry present in his own.

…................

Finn pulls on a fresh shirt as she stands in one of the guest bedrooms in the tower, not the same room as she and Sam were using, she can feel him behind her now, Sam, lingering in the doorway.

“Sam” she greets and he looks down a little before taking a breath.

“I'm sorry” Sam whispers, loud enough for her to hear. Finn sighs and nods, she knows this, she knows he never means to upset her.

“I know you are” she assures him, Sam steps closer and wraps his arms around her from behind, pressing himself against her back, nuzzling into her neck.

“I love you” he adds kissing her neck. She sighs and leans back against him, settling into his arms. “What happens now?” he asks, she turns to face him, her hands on his arms, she squeezes softly and sighs.

“He will find me, Thanos will find me here,” she tells him. “So we need to be ready, we need to make sure that we're ready” he nods and brushes her hair back from her face. “I need the stones” he sighs and nods.

“Then we'll get them” he offers and kisses her forehead before her lips. “He can't have you, baby” he promises her. “I won't let him” she snuggles into his chest, his arms wrapping tight around her. “If I have to work with Loki to make sure of it.....then I will” he kisses her head. “And I'll try and keep my jealousy in check” she nods against his chest before breathing him in, relaxing against him. "Whatever it takes" he repeats her and Loki's words back to her. 


End file.
